


Heiress of The King

by Albion_Mrnda



Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courtship, Dwarves, Dwobbits, Dwori - Freeform, Everyone is emotionally constipated, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Hobbits, Kidnapping, M/M, M/preg, Male Pregnancy, Male/Male, Marriage, Mistakes, Mpreg, Omega Bilbo, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Thilbo, Thorin is emotionally constipated, big words give me headaches, cant blame me, heartbrake, i dont know what i write, im a big sappy boot when writting, interspieces, kili has grown wise, romanticsm, thorin is a big softie, thorin may be OC in some ocasions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Bilbo leaves Erebor to go back to The Shire.<br/>Mighty O' King does not stop him.<br/>No one, but Gandalf, knows about this coming child and helps Bilbo keep it a secret.</p><p>Years pass and Thorin finds Bilbo in a city of Men.<br/>How will Thorin take the new surprise? Specially the surprise of his heiress?</p><p>And yes, everyone survived The Battle of The Five Armies. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle of The Five Armies, Thorin Oakenshield and his company are free now in Erebor.  
They have much work to do now, other than reconstructing it, to finally be able to rule the land of Dale. To rule and be The King Under the Mountain. Now, they must wait for caravans of the dwarven people to arrive as they bring back Erebor to beautifulness as it was before the attack of Smaug. Now this land will be as peaceful as it once stood.  
Many tasks the miners, tinkers and other dwarves had to do to achive this. The reconstructing of Erebor, specially cleaning all that stinking dump the dreadful dragon had left behind. Oh, what a hard work that was, indeed. A week gone after the battle, weeks after Smaug's departure and still the stink lingered in the walls of the chambers.

Many were injured after the battle. Many other died. But those who died are remembered because they part from the land honourably and with courage. Those who fought and still live are now heroes, brave men. The injures were so bad that that even with the best medicine and care, they'd still take time to heal.  
The king, Thorin, was weak. But his wounds did not prevent him from his duties. Dori was always on a look out for the king and for the others who were injured as well. He'd tried his best at fighting back the infections in the king's body. Everyone hoped and prayed for the king to get better. He had to. Even if Fili was the next to the throne for being the eldest of his heirs, he still needed Thorin's help along the way.

Kili was also gravely injured. He's been sleeping the past few days, sweating under his fever. Eating much, but feeling weak still. Many arrows have striked him in battle and he needed now special treatments in his wounds. Even though he lost too much blood, he has been recovering. Little by little he was getting stronger, though the medicine was strong and would often weaken him. Thorin, in his father figure for both him and Fili, he was always there. Watching over them. Watching over his little bird, making sure there was nothing wrong going on with the process of healing.

 

-"How are you feeling today?" The king stood by the door frame of Kili's chamber as he had notice him wriggling around on his bed as he walked by. Kili looked over at him and greeted him with a weak smile. Thorin walked in closer and proceeded himself to sit next to his nephew and run slowly his thick fingers across Kili's forehead, making sure if his fever went down.  
-"Slightly better, I suppose. Though, my back is sttill pretty sore." The brunette dwarf said lowly, almsot whispering and cleared his throat. Weak he was, so he struggled slightly to speak.

Thorin just smiled slightly upon noticing his nephew's slight recovery. He picked around at his damp hair not wanting to whisper any other word for he didn't wanted Kili to be stuck in a converstaion he knows better he won't be able to keep up. For he now breathes slowly.  
Kili yawned softly then looked at his door. Bombour was now standing there, slightly smiling at him and holding a tray of food for the injured nephew.

-"Oh, just in time Bombour. I'm starving." Kili slightly chuckled a bit and it was followed by a little cough, as he watched the red-haired dwarf walk in and put the tray on a night table by the bed.

-"Thank you, Bombour. I will stay with Kili this time." Thorin patted the chubby dwarf on his back, smiling a bit and Bombour muffled something out but wasn't quite understandable since he had his mouth stuffed in with a piece of buttered bread. The dwarf bowed slightly and off he went smiling and munching on his snack.

-"Uncle?"  
-"Aye?" Thorin replied as he took the tray of food and placed it beside him on the bed. Making it reachable for him to help feed his nephew.  
-"Why did you let him go?" Kili almost muffled since he had his mouthfull of meat and potato heavy stew.  
-"Who?" Thorin raised his eyebrow. He didn't quite understood Kili.

-"Bilbo, uncle. Why did you let him go?" Kili finally said clearly after clearing his throat.

A moment of silence stood between them as the king under the mountain looked down, slightly frowning.

-"It was best if he left."  
-"Best for who? For you? I thought--"  
-"No. Best for him. I... He has a life back in that hobbit place, The Shire. He has no place amongst us."  
-"Oh, yes he does. And you have deprived him of it."

Kili's words saddened the king. Even if sometimes Kili was as naive as a child and may have sometimes say stupid things, he was in all but right in what he was saying now. Bilbo left because the king thought it'd be best for him. Never he thought about what the halfling really wanted. He never knew because he never asked Bilbo if he wanted to stay or not. But it was too late now, or so Thorin thought. Bilbo was far off now back in The Shire, back into Hobbiton. Back into his comfortable hobbit hole. Thorin misses him, though. He misses him deeply. He lived so many things and went through so much beside with Bilbo Baggins. He loved him, but there was nothing to do now.

-"Why don't you go after him, uncle? I know he won't think twice in coming back to Erebor." Kili looked into his uncle's deep blue eyes. "He loves you and you love him, don't you?"  
-"Kili, I do not think--"  
-"Oh, c'mon, uncle! I'm not a child anymore. Even if you haven't said such things, I know you do. I could see it in your eyes. Now all I see is pain and sadness."

Thorin slightly widened his eyes. When did Kili grew up so fast to understand such things as these? He was growing into quite a smart and bright dwarf. He knew for sure what was going on between Bilbo and his uncle. Love there is between them. As Kili said, he knows because he could see it in their eyes. Everyone in fact knew, or so they suspected. They were all the same saddened upon Bilbo's departure and they wished for him to come back one day and to stay for ever with them. They were for certain going to miss their little burglar.

-"I am not certain of what will happen now, Kili. I have many duties as of enough to be dealing with instead. I do not think I have time for hobbit-haunting."

Kili crossed his arms. If there was any dwarf double as stubborn as any other in whole Middle-Earth, it was Thorin Oakenshield. But Kili had grown tired of the conversation and was struggling all the way to reply back clearly, so he took this as a signal of it ending. He took deep breathes as Thorin frowned slightly.

-"Come and eat before it gets cold." Thorin held up high a spoon full of stew.

-"Aye, sir." Kili sighed.


	2. A Hobbit with child in The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is back at Bag-End.  
> Not too many male hobbits are gifted with baring children.

It was almost evening when our little burglar arrived to his little hobbit hole, Bag-End. Happy, blissful for one side for he was back home. Back to the comforts of his house, to his warm bed and sheets. Back to his old life, though nothing will ever be the same. He was now back to everything, his books and maps, but he now carries a burden he must take care of the rest of his life. He was sad, awfully sad on the other side. Many reasons there was for this mood of his. First, the lost of many in the Battle of The Five Armies. His injured friends, specially Fili and Kili, who had grown to be part of his own family. He was deeply worried for all those he loved and cared for but he was back now, and there was nothing he could do now. He was also worried for this certain dwarf, the king. His king, Thorin Oakenshield.

The consequence of those forbidden things done with him under the presence of the full moon was now growing little by little in his belly.  
The one hobbit in whole Hobbiton less expected to bare child, because he was far too into his own world, his books and maps, his own space at his hole, was baring the child of a king. It is very odd amongst hobbits for males to bear child at all, but this is possible because of hobbits being so fertile. Even males are capable of carying such burdens.  
Deep withing him, Thorin's seed was now slowly growing and this made Bilbo happy as he thought that this child was a miracle by the gods. The only living image that he'll posses of his dearest lover and he for certain, by one side, did not wish for Thorin to ever know. How would he understand this? How to explain male hobbits can bare child too? Would he even believe him that this is his child?  
Bilbo grew slightly deppressed upon such thoughts filling his mind. A certain number of emotions were growing in his chest and he suddenly felt the urge to scream out and cry. Though, he hold himself back and swallowed deep his feelings. The pain in his chest, closing his eyes as tears stream down his face.

Even if he was only a few weeks old of pregnany he could feel himself slightly wider and heavier. He didn't know for certain if it was his mind playing tricks on him for he was awfully afraid of becoming huge. The thought of it made him slightly chuckle and frown at same.

Sudden thoughts of giving the news to Erebor about the coming child filled his mind. He thought that maybe Thorin would ask for forgiveness and permit him to stay with him in Dale. But no. Bilbo didn't wanted Thorin to have him there just because of the child. He wanted to go back but if Thorin asks him to. Because he loves him and he truly wishes to be with him. But he knows Thorin now must take care of his city and his people. Better things were upon him than to be after a simple hobbit of The Shire with nothing to offer but his most sincere and pure love, loyalty and his own life to a king. All this Bilbo thought as he stepped into his hobbit hole and placed down his bags by the door frame.

He breathed in deeply the long-forgotten scent of his home. Remembering once again his daily routines. Broken routines now due to have set off that day with the fellow dwarven company. Routines gone for good now.

He sighed in softly, gently rubbing his small belly. He slumped back onto the door as tears rolled down his cheeks once again. He was happy being back home but still he missed those who mostly loves. Specially that one he mostly loves. His heart at this moment yearned for so many things, having Thorin wrap his arms around him winning over all the rest. To tell him he loved him and the one his heart ever loved. The one his mind ever thinks of. The only one to whom he'd given all of what is his. He had so many hopes and dreams with Thorin, but they have all vanished. He musn't think of him anymore. It will hurt him. But knowing now that he carries his lover's child is going to be even more difficult for him to be able to forget about Thorin and to be strong enough to fight off the sweet images of when they first ever coupled. Those sweet images of a bright moon night, that night under the sky and the stars. Allowing them to be the only witnesses of their coupling alongside the sweet lavender flowers. Light purple shade reflecting softly onto their skins as they made love in the sweet scene. To remind him of that night where Thorin had given Bilbo the precious of the gifts. Making him the bearer of his child.

 

Bilbo walked slowly towards his room. He was indeed deeply exhausted from the journey back and he was hungry as well but his tiredness and thoughts won him over and so he decided to take a rest. He'd eat something in the next morning.  
He dragged his feet lazily towards his bed and gently sat down on it. Laying back onto it, adjusting himself as he reached around for the sheets. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Smiling ever so softly as he would caress and trace little circles around his belly. Eager for it to grow. Eager to meet his little babe.

-"Good night, my dearest child." Bilbo whispered, smiling softly and quickly fell under the spell of sleep under the softness of his sheets. Yawning as the night felt heavily on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf knows about the babe and Bilbo tells him about his future plans. :)

Next morning arrived and Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End was happily preparing himself quite a heavy breakfast since he didn't have anything to eat up last night. But most of all, because he'll have to start eating the double of what he does. He does have a babe inside after all, now he is eating for two and he wants his babe to be healthy.  
As he fried some bacon, he opened the little window right before him, breathing in the sweet and fresh air of The Shire. He looked around, smiling widely as he could see how little halflings would run about on the hills. He found himself even chuckling alone as he would imagine his own child run about.  
He looked down as the exquisite smell of the bacon rised and travelled through into his nose. He let out a light 'mmh' as he sighed in the smell.

-"Well, this is ready now." the hobbit said in a rather sing-song-y tone as he turned off the fire and put his food on a plate. Dancing about his way towards the table and placed the plate on it. He hummed, whistled and grinned. Quite happy and excited he was. But this was just part of the incoming mood swings.  
Bilbo was just about to sit and enjoy his breakfast when a knock against his front door was heard.

-"Oh, who could possibly be?" the hobbit sighed and got up. Grumbling now due to his breakfast being interrupted. He murmured along the way to his door and opened it to find none but good old Gandalf the Grey standing by the door; a wide smile upon his face due to see his good fellow hobbit alright after the travel back from Erebor. Bilbo looked up at him and grinned, making Gandalf let out an 'off' by the sudden tight hug he gave his good wizard friend.

Gandalf chuckled.  
-"Oh, good Bilbo. I'm so glad to see you are all fine."

-"Yes, well. The way back was harsher than I remember. I'm sorry for the delay, if you were expecting me earlier. I had to stop many times in my way back."

-"Oh, really? What for?" Gandalf smiled, seeming rather curious about this new tale.

-"Come right in and I will tell you all about it." Bilbo smiled and stepped aside slightly to welcome Gandalf into his warm hobbit-hole. Gandalf leaned down and walked into the house, putting his hat away; hanging it on some perch.

-"Would you like some breakfast, Gandalf?" Bilbo smiled, looking back and up at the grey wizard.

-"Oh no, thank you. I've had one, yes."

-"Ah, well. You can sit then, if you'd like to. I haven't had mine yet." Bilbo grinned as he sat back down onto his chair at the table.

Gandalf nodded once, smiling, and went off ahead to the living room to wait for Bilbo until he had finished with his breakfast. It'd be rude to interrupt his meal once again after had knocking on his door when he was about to eat it. Besides, he'd take this quick moment into smoking in his pipe.

Wasn't long enough that Bilbo walked into the livingroom after having his meal and Gandalf was still relaxing on his pipe. He suddenly shook his head and looked at Bilbo after the hobbit had cleared his throat loudly and motioned for his pipe to put it away.  
-"Thank you." Bilbo smiled after Gandalf had done it. The wizard rose his eyebrow in confusion and 'hmph' his way into comfortability on the couch as Bilbo sat at one across him.

A moment of silence stood between them as our little burglar thought of the correct words on how to even start telling the news to his friend. It wasn't going to be easy but he needed help along the way for this.  
-"There uh, is something I must ask of you, Gandalf."

Gandalf sighed in, looking at him and slowly nodded once as telling him to move on.

Bilbo sighed.  
-"I don't ever want to go back to Erebor. I don't want any dwarf to find me. Specially not now. I knew my place from the start and isn't amongst them. I had to leave because it was the best I could do back then. I wish to move away from Hobbiton, even if it hurts me to say. If anything ever happens, they will surely know where to find me but I don't want them to. Which is why I need your help. I will not move out now, though. I wish to enjoy this land a bit more before leaving. It shall be in a few more months when--"

-"Did you tell him before leaving?" Gandalf slightly interrupted-- "Before leaving Erebor. Did you tell him?" --and looked at Bilbo who was slightly stunned. He didn't even mention the babe quite yet. How could Gandalf know?

Bilbo looked down and shook his head slowly.  
-"No. I didn't." the hobbit sighed. "And I don't ever want him to know anyways. He wouldn't have cared! All he cares about is his gold, he's blind! And besides, how to even explain to him...THIS?" and he motioned himself. "I don't think many men around those parts become pregnant."

-"Oh, my dear Bilbo." Gandalf slightly chuckled then sighed. "Bilbo, my boy. Are you for certain that you wish to travel later on? It might be too harsh for you on the way to a city of men. Because, that is where I think you will want to go. Not to Rivendell, I suppose."

-"No. Not to Rivendell. They'll find me there. I wish to go to the furthest city of men in Middle Earth. Even if it means to travel for weeks, months."

-"It will be most dangerous for you and your child."

-"I know how to care of myself, thank you very much for worrying but there's no need to. I shall be alright, you'll see."

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. A little chuckle slipped off and he grinned. Bilbo sighed as well and smiled at his old friend.

-"Would you help me, Gandalf? It is all I ask of you."

-"You shall have my help. I will assist on all I can." the grey wizard smiled then got up from the couch. "I must be off now. Do expect me soon, though. I shall be staying around these parts." And with a bow of his head and a little wink, Gandalf the Grey took his hat and off he walked out of Bilbo Baggin's little hobbit-hole.

 

Bilbo, after Gandalf had left, got up too and stretched slightly. He walked into the kitchen and as he did he thought about the wizard's words. About not telling Thorin about his heir in the first place. But many things were upon our little burglar's mind. He felt hatred, sadness. Love towards the king. Many things telling him to not go back into Erebor and tell Thorin about the babe, his other side telling him to deprive him of such news.  
He took the dirty plates from the table as he approched it and walked over to the sink to wash them clean.  
Being pregnant sure is tiring; he thought, and this was just the begining! Even the smallest walking around the house would make him feel weak and sort of tired. But the strenght would come back into his body as he would think about the moments to come with the beautfiful child growing in his belly. Oh, he's been impatiently waiting. Even dream's he've had about cuddling his little child into his arms.

After washing the plates, Bilbo decided that some fresh air would do him and the babe some good so he took an apple, because he knows he'll be hungry for a snack soon, and went off into his little garden to sit on his bench.  
He had missed this and so much more. The smell of the flowers in early spring. The cool breeze running in between his curls. The beautiful view of the hills and all but green and softness all around.

This was his place. His one of a kind. And he shall enjoy untill the day of him parting arrives.


	4. Lonesome King~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say thanks to all those who gave kudos on this work. :D it really surprised me because I never thought someone would read this lol.  
> Thankfully I have time now to post the new chapters and I hope you all like it. :) I may not be an excellent writer but practicing makes everything better so I hope I do get better at writting lol. Thanks again!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Let's see at what Thorin and the dwarves have been up to~ :)

It was past midday and the sun was furiously shinning bright. The coolness of the mines protected the dwarves from the strong heat.  
Thorin was walking pass the halls, giving his usual inspect at the working dwarves in Erebor, making sure they were all doing what they were sent off to do.

-"Dwalin." the king said with a strong voice and the slight vibrant echo travelled through the walls of his home, making the dwarves turn to look at their king. "I will leave you in charge of this area, it'll be under your care and under your orders."

-"Aye. And the mines?"

-"Bofur will take care of those along with Gloin." Thorin looked around. "I am guessing this is almost settled."

-"Aye. Everything it's coming along fine, although. Some rocks fell upon a few of my men and they're injured, not fatal though. But I have everything under control. Dori is working on them and we have taken care of the rocks."

-"Yes." the king sighed. "Ori told me about the accident, which is the main reason I came."  
Thorin seemed lost in his mind in all the time he was talking with Dwalin. Not being himself physically. He seemed as if he were looking for something or someone. He was looking down in all the time and Dwalin noticed, rising his eyebrow everytime the king sighed oddly.

-"Is everything alright, lad?" Dwalin tilted his head slightly onto one side as he stared in confusion at the king.

-"Aye." Thorin nodded then took a deep breath as he stretched his chest. "Well, that's settled. I shall be in my chamber if any of you requires my assistance."

And wih this the king under the mountain bowed slightly, so did Dwalin, and off he went into his room. Slowly walking as if he were giving permission to his own feet to walk.  
Something was building up in Thorin's mind that wasn't quite letting him be. He would find himself often lost in his own thoughts, barely even paying attention to council meetings with the rest of his company. Once he arrived to his chamber, he shut the door behind him and proceeded into dragging his feet towards his balcony. he sighed in deeply and breathed in Erebor's heavy air.

A grand despair started growing deep withing his heart. He closed tightly his fists as he would remember those words he had let out at Bilbo before he left, the reason he left Erebor. He was sure now that he'll never see him again and that frightened him. He had realised such the mistake he had done, but maybe, just maybe; as he thought, it was best for them to had taken their own ways. He missed him dearly, though. He yearned into having him back into his arms and against his chest. To breath in slowly his sweet scent. To feel his soft skin underneath his own once more. Thorin could no longer think of anything else that wasn't his precious hobbit and he had regret sending him away in the first place; sending him away after all they have been through.

He looked away into the land and took in deep breaths as sudden warm tears rolled down his cheeks and collapsed when meeting with the rough hir at his chin, damping it slightly as tears continued to stream down. His eyes gleaming, wet and full of sadness as he would remember his hobbit's sweet caress. His soft voice under his skin in that beautiful and special evening under the stars. A night he'll cherish for ever.

 

A soft knock was heared and it had pulled all those thoughts away from the king's mind. He looked back at the door, wiping his tears away as quickly and cleared his throat.

-"Aye? Who is it and what do you want?" the king spoke steadily.

-"Uncle, it's me, Kili. May I come in?"

There was no answer from the king instead he walked towards the door and unlocked it, heading himself back into his bed.  
Kili rose his eyebrow sligtly as he waited for his uncle's answer but as soon as he had heard the door being unlocked, he opened it quickly and peeked his head into his room. He looked around and stared in confusion at his uncle before walking in and closing the door behind him. He took a few steps closer and the surprise of his uncle not even speaking, he mustered up and went off ahead even closer and sat next to the king.

The young dwarf sighed.  
-"Uncle. I know this is none business of mine. But I have seen you acting odd. Actually, not only just me. But Fili and all the others as well." Kili said and looked at his uncle. A sadened expression on his face as he would stare at the king and could see nothing but sorrow. He could almost feel bad for his uncle. He knew he missed Bilbo deeply. "We are all very worried for you. You are not the dwarf we used to know." the darfling gently placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "It may all not be lost yet. There is still time to have him back."

Thorin let out a slight scoff and sighed, shaking his head. "No, Kili. Everything is lost. Everything is lost for me."

-"You rather prefer to stay here and do nothing, than to go off and seek for him? What if he's waiting for you? He may still have hope for both of you, I know he loved you."

-"He may still have hope but I don't know if I have any hope left for myself." the king frowned, anger slightly rising in him. "What happened in the past, stays in the past."

-"Thorin, I--"

-"Kili, that's enough!" the dwarf king sighed. "I do not wish to speak about this no more. In fact, I wish not to speak about it for what's left of me. Now please leave, I want to be alone."

Kili frowned and took a deep breath as he got up from the bed. A moment of silence stood between them and then Kili said:  
-"But you are already alone. Alone without him." and he left his uncle's chamber. Leaving him the way he wanted. Alone.

Thorin felt anger but mostly pain in his chest and heart. Dropping his sight onto the floor as he heard Kili shutting the door.

~*~

-"How is he, Kili?" the blonde dwarf asked his brother with a concerned look on his face as soon as he saw his brother stepping out of their uncle's room.

-"He's ill, Fili. Ill of heart." Kili's face was saddened. Fili sighed and turned to look away. Both princes were very worried for his uncle. Thorin's lately unusual look on his face had everyone worried. They all missed their little burglar. But if there was one dwarf to miss him the most it was Thorin.

~*~

Thorin slightly clutched his head as he dropped himself back onto his bed and sobbed quietly as he cried. Groaning slightly at himself for being so stupid. How to even move on without his lover? Oh, how he missed his kisses. His touches and his beautiful bright eyes when they were laid upon him.  
He sighed slowly as sweet images of that special night filled his mind. Breathing in softly, he imagined his hobbit. Laying down right there with him as the bed slowly turned into soft and green grass. Beautiful lavender flowers around them, dancing with the cool breeze as they did that same night. He imagined Bilbo resting his head onto his chest and he smiled due to feel his light golden curls brush against his skin. How he yearned to have him back between his arms but now those moments where only part of the past. Only sweet memories.

He looked up at the ceilin. Eyesight turning slightly foggy due to the tears filling them and he closed them tightly. Pushing them away, letting them run down and slowly opened them again. Breathing in heavily.

All he has now of his dearest Bilbo was his memories and dreams to hold on to. The only way to have his hobbit close.


	5. There's no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo isn't quite sure if to move on to another place and leave Hobbiton behind.

She shines bright upons the lovely free green fields of Hobbiton. Happy smiling faces can be seen everywhere. Little halfling babes running all about on the hills. Laughing, screaming, squealing amd making all sorts of happy noises. Bilbo trotted happily down hill, taking in the beautifully sweet scent of the flowers growing in each of the neighbours' gardens. Though, they were nothing in comparison with his own garden. He had the best gardner in Hobbiton and the best with the most lively green thumb in all the valley.

He smiled and chuckled as he would watch the children play about. Desiring and yearning for his own babe to come out and meet the amazing land of Middle Earth, as he would rub and caress his still unnoticeable belly. He looked and stared at the haflings running around and playing and wondered for a moment how will his own look like. He sighed in deeply and found himself smiling widely as he wished for his babe to look like his king. It'll be the only portrait that Bilbo will have of his dearest Thorin and he even had possible names in list whether it'd be born a male or female. The names resembling Thorin's.

Exactly one month and a half has been passed since he left Erebor. Even though the time being away from it all, he could still remember the grandeur and the beautiful view of it. The view of the Lonely Mountain, the mountain where his king stands. The rough ground underneath his feet, nothing in comparison with the softness of Hobbiton's grass. The queer yet not bad smell of it; the smell of dwarves. Oh, he misses all that but he musn't go back. He can't.  
He sighed in deeply and looked around, smiling slightly but yet still having a soft saddened expression lingering in his face.  
He had started now his new life again, a new life he must move on with his child. No more stubborness of dwarves. No more messes in the kitchen and the roaring laughter of dwarfs at the dinning room when having meals. No more tossing food across the table. No dwarf songs. No dances. No nothing. But this is what he misses the most. The jokes, the laughter. Now he would have supper all alone. He had gone back to his old peaceful and quiet life.

 

Bilbo had just arrived to the end of his trolling and made a stop under one of the biggest and beautifulest trees in all Hobbiton. He wished for a quiet moment for himself so he had brought with him his favourite book and had decided reading for his child would be nice. He sighed and smiled as he hummed a soft song to himself, actually to the babe inside of him, and pushed away some dried leaves with his foot to clean off a bit where he would be sitting at.  
He would often sing songs to his child. Hobbit-y songs, songs of men, elven songs, dwarf songs. The song of the lonely mountain even, and somehow he felt like the creature inside prefered that melody more than any other song he would sing. Dwarf child, after all.

Bilbo started rummaging through the pages until finding the page where he had left off when a sudden hard knock at the tree trunk startled him, almost making him flip over the book and drop it onto his lap. He looked up inmediately to find Gandalf chuckling and starring down at him.

-"Gandalf, you startled me." Bilbo slightly chuckled as he took a grip of his shirt at his chest.

-"So sorry, dear friend." Gandalf smiled. "So! How are you? Is everything alright with the growing?"

-"Oh yes, everything is in order thank you very much for asking."

-"Splendid news then." the wizard puffed out smoke rings as he walked closer and decided to take a seat next to his hobbit friend on the grass and chat for a while with him. Bilbo looked at him and cleared his throat, smiling slightly and rising his eyebrow as would look down at the pipe. Gandalf quickly took the hint and put it away, coughing a bit as he chuckled at the lack of memory sometimes. "Oh, yes. Pardon, I just don't get used to it." He chuckled again.

-"It's alright. You will sooner or later." he smiled

Gandalf sighed, slightly smiling as he would look at him. He rest his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands; sitting like a little child as he breathed in. Watching at how Bilbo stood quiet, looking down as he picked and played around with a flower's petals.

-"Bilbo?"

-"I'm not sure if leaving Hobbiton behind is a good idea, Gandalf."

The grey wizard closed his eyes. He knew this would come because Bilbo it's too inlove with The Shire.

-"I know what I have said about leaving The Shire but... Waking up every morning makes me realise that my child will never see this. My little halfling will come into this world in another place that isn't his true home land. I don't want that for my child, Gandalf. I don't know if you understand." Bilbo sad sadly, looking down as he would caress the soft grass.

Gandalf sighed deeply.  
-"And what if they find you? Wasn't that what you were most afraid of?"

-"Yes, but this is my home. And now that I think about it, there'll be no place in this world like my home."

-"I understand. All what you have said about leaving, you have said it under anger." Gandalf sighed. "But! There's still time to change your mind. If anything you really do wish to move on, I will be here." He looked at him-- "But home really is in here." --and he gently poked Bilbo's chest, smiling. "Wherever you go, wherever you are. One's true home is the heart." he winked.

Bilbo looked at his finger on his chest and looked up at his grey friend. Smiling softly and sighed deeply.  
-"Thank you, Gandalf."

Gandalf bowed his head slightly and smiled at him.

-"Now, that book seems interesting. Mind if I stay to hear about it?" He chuckled.

-"Not at all, dear friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, I know lol. :) I had to change many things and erase a few other. Things that were unnecesary.


	6. Missing Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Erebor and some more emotionally-constipated-Thorin lol.

Things back in Erebor weren't going as well as many would expect. The city still needed care, repairing, cleaning and constructing. Little by little everything was going back to normal, it's just that the dwarves wished there wasn't much to fix around. Days and days pass and all that was giving the dwarves the strenght they needed was to think of the future caravans to come with their wives and children.  
Thorin, as you all already know, hasn't been feeling himself as of lately for about two months now so the only reason he goes out into walking into the mines is to see if everything was in order with the constructing and to meet off with his company in the councils.

Balin, the eldest of the dwarven company and a very good friend of the king as well, has been watching over Thorin in all these days. He knows for certain, though he cannot feel it, that he is gravely injured by the worst of all the weapons. The weapon of love.  
There were days where Thorin would be his usual self, others, he was unrecognisable and he would often lock himself up in his chamber, letting no one pass unless it's Bombour with his food. Although, lately he hasn't been eating nothing either. Returning the tray with his food untouched.  
Balin wished to have a few words with the king about the matter, though he didn't want to be rude nor to get into any business that wasn't his own. It was, on the contrary, Thorin who let out his affection towards the hobbit with one simple question.

 

The king walked by his chamber after touring around his mines and was, as his usual self, frowning and looking almost mad. He made a sudden stop due to have heard Balin's voice coming from the halls before him. It was increasing as he would walk closer and he could hear footsteps. He then saw him coming along and talking with Ori about the mines. He was giving him some great information about the progress of Erebor and how well they have been doing with the reconstructing of the mines.

-"Yes, the east side of the mines, according to what Bofur had said, it's all set. The south and west were the most damaged, though Dwalin along with Gloin and their group of dwarves are taking care of that side now." Ori sighed. "Another rock almost falls on the dwarves again today in the south." he explained and Balin let out a light 'hmprh'. "But other than that, everything is coming along fine." the little dwarf smiled.

-"Aye, thank ye, laddie. I shall inform the king about the matter then. Ye go to the west, I'm very sure I heard Dwalin asking for more dwarves to help there."

-"Uh, yes! Aye." the dwarf nodded and off he went jogging his way into his duty.

 

Thorin sighed as Balin had finally come close enough to notice him standing at the door of his chamber.

-"Ah, Thorin! What of ye, hm? Thought ye'd be in the mines." the eldest smiled. Though, his smile slightly faded upon seeing Thorin's face.

-"I have no mind in these moments, Balin. I cannot take care of my duties so I had left Dwalin and Bofur take care of the mines in divided sections."

-"Thorin, lad." the white bearded dwarf said as he gently placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "I know ye. More than ye think, I know ye. And don't worry, we all come to miss someone so dearly we forget about our own life. Ye'll see him again."

Thorin slightly closed his eyes and took a deeo breath before nodding once and looking down. Was the pain in his heart so strong that it reflected so much in his face? How did everyone knew about his sorrow, about his emptiness without Bilbo, even if so he denies it?

-"We all miss the little lad. And we all have faith that we will see him once again." Balin smiled and patted Thorin's back. "Now go on. If ye don't feel well, we can all keep on our own. I'll be on a lookout on your behalf."

-"Thank you, Balin. It will be most appreciated."

Balin slightly bowed and was just about to turn to leave when Thorin sighed and spoke up:  
-"Do you really think we will see him again?"

Balin smiled.  
-"Most certain of that I am, trust me." and with this he winked and bowed slightly again before leaving.

 

~*~

Balin, smiling widely, left the king at his chamber. He was for certain that they will see their little burglar again. He could feel it right deep inside but he could also feel that there was something else upon the king. They weren't going to find Bilbo Baggins alone, that's what he felt. He didn't exactly knew what it was, but whatever it was, if they ever meet with the hobbit again, it was definetely going to change Thorin's life for ever.

Balin went off now into to the west side of the mines, where Dwalin was with his miners, to make sure everything in that section was fine.

~*~

Thorin locked himself in his chamber and slumped back onto the door. Closing his eyes and sighed as he dropped his arms onto his sides effortlessly and left them hanging. Dragging his feet towards his bed he started and ended tossing himself onto it like a child, letting out a light 'oof' and a groan as he reached for his pillows and placed them under his head.  
He rubbed his eyes and continued with the bridge of his nose.  
How to continue like this? he thought. What of his dearest hobbit in these very moments? Is he thinking of Thorin as much as Thorin is thinking of him?  
Two months passed now since he last saw his beautiful halfling and it feels like an eternity for him. Did he really made a grand mistake?

-"Thorin, you're such a fool! How could you have let him go?" He clutched his head.

-"Let go of who?" the young blonde dwarf stood by the bathroom's door, slightly confused and rising his eyebrow at his uncle.

Thorin slightly jumped up, startled and looked at him.  
-"Fili! What are you doing here? How the hell did you even got in?"

-"Oh, I was already in." Fili slightly chuckled. "There's still no water in my room nor in Kili's so I took the moment you weren't here to wash this-" and with this, Fili drew out a recious jewel, almost looking exactly like a pearl. He held it out and smiled. "Quite shiny now after washing off the dreadful and stinkin' orc blood it had been covering it."

Thorin stared at it for a moment, slightly frowning.  
-"WHere did you found that?"

-"I uh, took it. From an orc. But it was already dead, though! It was in the battle, I found it feet away from it."

-"You shouldn't have taken it, Fili. It's best not to trust things like those, specially coming from the enemy."

-"It's just a little pearl! Insignificant little gem. It will do nothing to me." Fili crossed his arms.

-"Alright, don't regret about it later when you wake up one day and find yourself turned into a dreadful orc."

Fili blinked twice and looked down at his gem. Glaring at it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and letting out a small chuckle. Thorin slightly smiled and sighed as Fili took a seat beside him on the bed, putting back into his trouser's pocket the pearl he was holding.

Fili sighed.  
-"So, tell me, uncle. Who were you speaking of just about a moment when I walked in?"

Thorin took a deep breath then laid back down onto his pillows. Placing his hands with entwined fingers on his chest.  
-"It is none of your business. Not your concern."

-"Oh, but the pearl was concer of mine and you still wished to know about it."

-"It is different."

-"How in any way is different? It'd still be getting into others' business, don't ye think?" the blonde dwarf chuckled.

Thorin stood quiet for a moment, sighing in deeply. Fili sighed softly, almost quietly and looked away. He knew his uncle won't talk. Why to make him say who was he talking about when he already knew? It was obvious upon him. He couldn't see anything else but despair in his uncle's eyes.

-"I shall be assisting Dwalin in the west if you need me." Fili patted his uncle's thigh and got up, bowed slightly and walked to the door.

-"Fili?"

-"Aye?" the royal nephew looked back.

-"Tell Bombour to bring up supper."

-"Aye." Fili smiled and left the king in his chamber. Left him in all but his own company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pearl Fili has in his possesion; it'll be part and it will come to broad light in the second part of this series. :)  
> DON'T WORRY, PEOPLE! I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL!


	7. Dreams... or Nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is having revealing dreams. :o

A cold and bright light shined upon our king. He felt motionless. He looked around and there was nothing but pure whiteness. He gulped down slowly as he carefully sat up for he was laying down onto something it seemed to him like clouds. It was soft , warm even, quite comfortable. But where in the world was he?

-"Thorin~" A soft voice could be heard from afar. Slowly increasing but then vanishing again the moment Thorin would try to look further around for whom was speaking.

-"Thorin." there was the voice again, almost sounding in a rather sing-y tone. Thorin slowly got up from the fluffled clouds and stood up.

-"Who's there?" he asked.

-"Thorin~" the voice was clearer. It seemed somewhat familiar to him. The softness, the tone in which it spoke. Yes, it was Bilbo.

-"Bilbo?" Thorin managed to take a few steps away from the heaviness of the clouds but it was useless. Everything was so white, he couldn't possibly see where he was going. Like if he were forgotten in the middle of nowhere. "Bilbo, my love, where are you?"

-"I'm right over here, darling~" Bilbo's voice slowly faded, like if he were moving away and he heard a little echo. Thorin's heart ached. He longed and yearned to see BIlbo again, but he was nowhere to be found. The king sighed, and even if it meant to be walking in circles, he moved forward. All he could see was heavy clouds all around and nothing else.

Suddenly, he stood still as the whiteness of the room where it seemed he was srtuck in, was slowly fading and pale colours of brown and green started to appeare. Getting stronger the shades until it formed.. wait.. what's this? Thorin was at Bag-End? How in the world did he even got there in the first place? And where is Bilbo?  
Thorin looked around and it seemed to him that he was in the living room. Books spread all over the floor, pages flying about with the breeze. It seemed strangely alone and abondoned but very clean in his opinion. Though, in hobbit-y standard, it still needed more cleaning to do around.

-"Thorin~" the voice again.

Thorin gasped and looked back.  
-"Bilbo?"

Bilbo's voice came frome the kitchen, or so Thorin thought, and off he went into it. What was all this madness? The strange white room? Then magically appearing in Bag-End?  
As soon as he set foot into the kitchen he widened his eyes as he saw Bilbo. He was right there, standing by the table, giving his back at him and he smiled, sighing in deeply. He stood for a moment staring at him and at his beautiful hanging golden locks. How long he yearned for this moment. To be back into the hobbit's arms and for him to be in his own. He wanted to see his face but when he was just about to walk closer, the image of Bilbo started to slowly fade.

-"Hobbit?" Thorin stared stunned. He took his arms out in an attempt at hugging his burglar and taking him into his arms but instead the image faded quicker, slight little clouds playing now between Thorin's arms and fingers.

He quickly looked back and rushed into the halls of Bag-End as he heard children running down by them. HIs heart pounding hard in his chest as he would see Bilbo walking right after the haflings without even noticing him.

-"Don't go off running now! You might fall!" Bilbo's voice rises and then he chuckled. What was going on? Thorin thought as he walked after them slowly. Everything around was so strange and it would seem that he wasn't noticeable.

The words 'dadda' and 'papa' could be heard all around the house followed by children's laughter and squealing.  
He saw then, as he approached the hobbits, a sudden figure. Dark and somewhat familiar. The face was unrecognisable but it seemed to be part of Bilbo's family now. Or not much like part of his family. He was an imaginary figure. Just a floatig shadow with the resemblence of no one.

He stared at this odd pair. Bilbo smiling softly at this figure yet he couldn't tell if the figure was smiling back at the hobbit. Thorin suddenly jumped up as the cloudy children ran right pass through him and bounced onto the couch, laughing joyfully and Bilbo smiled at his family of five members. Him, the shadow and three little hobbitlings.

Thorin took deep interest in the halfling babes and widened his eyes upon realising all three of them looked exactly alike both him and Bilbo. Like if hobbit and dwarf were crunched up together and have creathed three exact clones.  
One had beautiful golden hair like Bilbo's, very curled and wild like Thorin's and beautiful deep blue eyes like his own as well. Another had soft curls hanging by his neck, the colour was a light chocolate shade and his eyes were the same as Thorin's too. The third. It seemed to be the eldest and it was a female. An exact portrait of Thorin himself.  
He found himself even more interested in this little girl. She had a black and wildly curled mane, locks hanging by her forehead and tiny braids on each side of her face. She had an the exact same shape of eyes and nose as Thorin's but her eyes.. they were a brilliant shade. Like Bilbo's eye colour. She was beautiful. The most beautiful in Middle Earth.

-"Ugh!" Thorin's vision got blurred and he clutched his head as it started to heavily hurt him. He was confused, what was all that about? His head was spinning around and he groaned out as he furiously rubbed his eyes. Closing them in tightly.

-"Thorin~" Bilbo said in sing-song.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo's soft voice calling out for the king still lingered in his mind. Thorin had just woken from the beautifulest yet rarest dream of all.  
Laying down onto his bed he stood as he tried to remember Bilbo's images but.. who were those children?

Why couldn't he see who the shadow was?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna say thanks for those who are giving Kudos. :3 I'm glad there's some people who like my stories. :)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Days later after the certain dreams..~

Thorin sat up quickly and clucthed his head in his hand. Groaning slightly, trying to take back his breath, as he would push away the sheets of his bed and get up. Frowning in confusion upon his latest dreams.  
He took a deep sigh and looked around. He was back. Back in his chambers. Back in Erebor. His dreams have been taking him places he's never seen before.  
He moved to the edge of his bed and stayed still for quite a long time before standing up.

All these nights passed have been restless and full of odd dreams in which it seemed he couldn't wake up from. Dreams that would keep him several days thinking of about them. Not being able to be in all himself lately in his duties as the king of Erebor.

As he walked towards his wash room, the sun shined brightly upon the land. Sending out her beautiful ray's into the king's chambers, through the windows and creating soft pale shades of yellow on the floor and walls. It wasn't until a moment or so when Thorin had looked down suddenly at his own shadow that he stoped walking completely, as if he had seen some kind of ghost or any unnatural thing. She was doing an excellent work in reflecting Thorin's handsome figure on the ground.  
He looked at it, solemnly. Sudden sadness growing upon his chest and heart. He saw it alone. There was none but his own shadow and himself.  
If he wouldn't have sent Bilbo out, his shadow wouldn't be alone in the bright shinning mornings. Not only in the mornings though, but it wouldn't be alone either under the pale light of the moon.

He stood still, motionless as he stared down at his own figure. Sudden hotness filling his insides, boling up to his face. Heart pounding hard against his chest as a light anger rised upon him. Realising that his shadow was the same as the one that ruled his dreams.  
Long it took for him to notice he was the man missing in Bilbo's life in his dreams. All these nights, restless nights. Dreaming of the hobbit, but there sill the shadow lingered.  
No meaning there was for it. Once it was a figure with the resembles of no one, no it's a clear image of himself.

Thorin shook his head as his vision started to blur out slightly and he hold his head tight, leaning against the wall for a moment since he suddenly felt like fainting.  
All the images of dreams filling his mind and the room started to spin around him as he groaned and tried shaking the thoughts away.  
Could it possibly be him? Why couldn't he see himself if the shadow of his dreams belonged to him?

Pain started to slightly grow in his body and he clutched his stomach tightly with a hand and hold his throat with the other.  
He felt nauseous and the room didn't stop spinning around.  
He groaned loudly and as quickly as he could, though he stumbled with a few things on the floor and with the walls, he walked to his bathroom, shaky as he was and fell on his knees before the stool.

-"Damn!" he cursed between gasps and groans. Letting out a loud 'ugh!' due to have felt tears tugging at the corner of his eyes, falling after with a blink.  
He continued to hold his stomach tightly and gulped down heavily as he tried to calm down and ease the retching.  
He's been feeling somewhat, emotionally awful in the past days, ill and many symptoms were invading his body. Making him feel weak in the moments where he was better off to be strong.  
He sighed in deeply as his breathing returned to normal and carefully got up from the ground where he was sitting while trying to relax.

There was a *knock-knock* on the door and an 'uncle!' followed by. His mind was so lost that for a moment he heard the voice far away, instead the knocking was like loud booms and it hurt his ears.  
-"Ugh! Stop the banging! I'm coming." He managed to say as he cleared his throat, still holding it as if he were trying to ease the pain that lingered in it. A slight sting as he spoke.

-"Who is it?" the king groaned.

-"Kili. May I come in?" the young brunette dwarf said.

Thorin let out a loud sigh, though almost like a growl and opened the door, letting his younger nephew walk into his chambers.

-"What is it? Be quick on it." the king went back into sitting at his bed.

Kili heard the odd tone in his uncle's voice as he spoke to him from the insides of the room. As Thorin opened the door, Kili walked in slowly, first peeking his head into the room and looking around, then walking in completely and closer to his uncle.  
-"Uncle. Pardon me saying this but uhm.. you look awful." the dwarf slightly giggled.

-"Is this why you came in here?" Thorin rised his eyebrow. "To tell me of my looks?" he sighed, almost groaning.

-"Uh no, I just uhm, well.." Kili took a deep breath, sinking in his giggles and trying to look away from his uncle's gaze.  
Apparently Thorin looked awful in a funny way. Kili couldn't hold his smiling face while he was talking. "It's about the mines, uncle. Dwarves in the east and south are all done and, in my opinion and the other's, they're looking rather like they're good old self. Gloin, Bofur and Dwalin are at the north and they wish for you to come over and take a look at how things are coming out so far."

-"I thought Balin was on a lookout for me while I am being absent."

-"Aye, he is. But we still need the king's opinion in these matters." the royal dwarfling smiled.

Thorin took deep breaths after deep breaths and nodded once in approval, squirting his eyes for a moment since his vision blured out suddenly again.

-"Are you alright, uncle?" Do you wish for me to call Dori?" Kili asked., Noticig the slight shade of paleness in Thorin's face.

-"No. I'm alright, it'll pass." Thorin sighed and got up rather slowly. "Give me a moment to properly dress myself. I shall be out in minutes."

Kili bowed slightly, smiling and went off walking out of the king's chambers.

 

It seemed that for these past three and a half months, things around were starting to set up nicely. The reconstructing of Thorin's kingdom; Erebor, the mines. It all now seems to be coming to an end soon and they will soon call out for caravans of the dwarven people to come from where he once stood in The Blue Mountains with them.  
Now the day of him ruling the land of his ancestors seems just around the corner, and he was content to have in his hands  
the land that was taken away from him and his fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, well, we can all see that Thorin is starting to kinda like feel the symptoms of the pregnany. :) YES!! Is Bilbo the one who's pregnant lol but, once my dad told me that when mom was pregnant (when she was gonna have me.), instead of being her the one dying lol, it was him the one that couldn't stand the nausea and other symptoms lol.  
> Not only him, but other men I know have told me this as well and, in my opinion, I think it's sorta cute lol. ...weird..but cute. :)  
> So why not torturing Thorin with it? UB>
> 
> It does not mean Bilbo won't feel a thing, but it'll be worse with Thorin~ Mwaha!


	9. Hobbiton isn't as safe as one thought~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orcs just never give up, do they?

Her warm light travelled all around Hobbiton. The shades of bright yellow in the grass, a joy for those who get to see the beauty of such place.  
The rays peeking in through the windows of every happy living hobbity-holes, giving them comfort. Them travelling into Bag-End made Bilbo Baggins feel peaceful.  
No more battles. No more danger upon him now. He was safe. Safe in the walls of his warm home.

It was sunset and she looked like the most beautifulest star ever in the sky, giving it wonderful colours of pink and orange. Oh, this was a joy to watch.  
This was home, and Bilbo never gets tired of admiring the land.

He stood by a window and smiled as he would watch little halflings run about. How blissful they looked. Laughing, giggling, making all sorts of happy noises as they would chase themselves around, running on the hills, under hills. Jumping and climbing trees. Rambunctious little halflings they were.  
Now that he bears a child, he sees the world with whole different eyes. Enjoying even at how the cool breeze would caress his skin, telling that everything in his home wil be all fine. That he'll never get stressed up again by no monstrous creature.

He walked finely into his living room and proceed into sitting at his couch, taking in his way a book that was on a small table by the entrance of the room. He sat down carefully, his little belly of four months already starting to show up, and he was as happy as he could ever be. Reading in this quiet day was perfect for him and his child, it just loved hearing stories. How does Bilbo know? Oh, he just knows, because he could feel it. Anyways, Bilbo was having quite a very good moment by himself and his child. Patting his belly gently as he rumaged through the pages into finding the one where he had left off and humming a rather soft and relaxing melody.

 

Alas, that moment got abruptly interrupted in a an hour or so later. Bilbo suddenly jumped up startled due to have heard screams, frightened screams of several halflings outside by his hobbit-hole. His heart almost jumped out off his chest as he got up and walked quickly to a window by the door to have a little peek in the outsides to see what was really going on, but as soon as he did, the kids have ran off into their houses and there no sign of them in the arounds.  
As the little curious hobbit he was, he dragged his feet into the door and opened them slightly. He just wanted to know what happened to the halflings.  
He looked around in astonishment as he would hear hobbits scream and watched them as they would run into their houses. Frightened they seemed.  
Bilbo's heart pounded hard against his chest and he felt his face suddenly growing hot. He stood motionless, though in his inside he wanted to rush into his house too and hide.

He took a few steps forward and suddenly heard a quite familiar and horrifying screech from behind the hills, his heart pounded hard and he felt a light sudden pain in his belly.  
Bilbo let out a light 'ow!' and placed his hands on his belly. Terrified to speak, yet he couldn't move from his spot until he had seen what he most was afraid off in that moment.  
A pack of orcs was approaching the houses, walking over the hills. Probably seven, or eight orcs as by Bilbo could count quickly before he had managed stumbling back into his hobbit-hole and closing in the door slowly, so that no sound would escape as he would shut it. He stood by the door, stunned and face comepletely pale.  
-"Oh gods." he kept on whispering. He catched to see an orc paler than the others and much bigger, as he could tell he seemed to be their leader.  
He suddenly jumped up from his state of shock and gasped out loudly. Frightened and started to walk rapidly in circles as he clutched his head. "What in the bloody hell are orcs doing here in Hobbiton!?" he asked himself, whisper-yelling, as he rushed into finding his trusty weapon. He has to defend himself somehow. But wait! "Damnit, I can't fight in this state." he made a quick stop, bobbling his head from side to side as he remembered the child in him. "Oh dear. What if they find me? Because I'm pretty darn sure they're after me!"  
Bilbo was desperate, running from one side to another as he would bring chairs and push tables to hold the door. Well, at least it'll take them more time to get in... If they don't get in from a window. "No, they're too small." He thought. "What am I doing? There are orcs out there, Bilbo! What are you doing!?" he ran off to get his sword, or the letter opener as Balin once said.  
-"Dear, gods. Don't let them find me!" Bilbo prayed as he rumaged through his things in his treasure chest, grabbing quickly Sting and holding it tight against his chest. Taking in deep breaths as he would watch how the glowing light would slightly increase. "Just when I thought I was having peace!"

 

~*~

 

The orcs grumbled, groaned and growled as they walked closer to the houses of the hobbits.

-"Oh-ho-ho, they all smell mighty good!" one said.

-"Bet they taste as how they smell." the other chuckled in quite a rough tone.

-"Shut your stinkin' mouth!" the paler and bigger orc growled, smacking the orc up his head hard enough for the smaller orc to stumble and almost fall. "You fool! We are not here to eat them! We are here for THE hobbit! The one with the dwarf-scum! If we to kill them all we must start from the weakest! NOW MOVE!"

-"But sire, how we to know which on is he?" a smaller orc stuttered out. Hiding afterwards behind a slightly taller orc, smaller though than the paler, upon noticing his master's angry expression.

-"*BECAUSE I KNOW!*" the angered paler orc pushed away wildely the orc used as a shield by the frightened smallest orc, and took him by his neck, pulling him up and squeezing his throat tightly enough to cut his breathing and suffocating him instantly. He tossed him away from his sight and growled roughly. The orc landed just about next to the window of the house nearby and the hobbits that were peeking off from it let out a loud high yell and they quickly closed the curtains.  
The bigger orc looked around at the rest who were staring at the dead, smaller of their kind, gulping due of thinking that may find that similar fate.  
"Anyone else dares to defy my orders?! *ANYONE?*"

The orcs squealed at the anger of their leader and growled as this one stomped away.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo heard the growling and the squealing of the orcs and even more he heard them and clearer their voices were as they approached his house. He could even smell their stinking odour from where he was hiding in his room. It seemed the better option was.. the closet.  
-"Bilbo Baggins, you stood upon a dangerous dragon and now you're hiding in the wardrobe of your room. How lovely." He groaned slightly as the glowing light of Sting filled the insides of the closet. "Ugh, stinking bloody orcs. Didn't they learned their lesson in battle?!" he groaned again but quickly covered his mouth since he noticed for a moment he was being too loud. He suddenly felt a strike, a pain in his belly, drawing out a loud 'Ow!' from his mouth. "Ah!" he hissed. "Ssshh, darling." he took deep breaths. This whole stressing wasn't doing no good to him. Bilbo rubbed gently his belly, sweating slightly he was. "Please, no pains now." he thought to himself as the pain still slightly lingered and he hold his small belly gingerly, trailing his hands lower.

 

~*~

 

An orc listened to a cry from afar, immediately recognising the voice, for they had quite a sense of hearing.

-"I heard the hobbit! I HEARD HIM!" the orc chuckled mischievously, roughly. Moving from side to side like if he were slithering like a snake. "He's close, sire! Oh, very close! I heard him weep!"

-"*WELL FIND HIM!* I haven't got all day! M'gonna cut him up and feed him to the Wargs!" the paler orc growled, being deeply angry. He just wanted the hobbit dead.

 

~*~

-"Oh, no, no, no, no he won't! I'LL cut him up!" Bilbo said after groaning slightly. Eager to go out there and kick some orcs' arse but things at the moment weren't permiting him it. He hold his belly still and suddenly felt somewhat sick. "Damn bloody-- ah!" he flinched again. He sighed, slowly and heavily. "It's alright, my child. Things out here are going well, don't you worry." He kept hummed to his belly, trying to ease the pain down.

 

~*~

 

*KNOCK, CRASH*

The orcs got in, bringing down the door of Bag-End, pushing away every single chair, table and other things that were blocking their way into the hobbit-hole.

-"FIND THE HOBBIT!! I shall reward gratefully the one who brings me his head, NOW!" The bigger orc growled and grinned. Slightly satisfied now to know that he'll fulfill his father's vengance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I suck at writing about Orcs but hey! At least I tried. :D lol


	10. Hobbiton isn't as safe as one thought~ part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ssssooooo SORRY! For being EXTREMELY SLOW in updating. These past few weeks have been hard. .-.  
> So! I'm appreciating this moment that I'm free to update untill I die writting. :3 lol  
> I hope I'll make it up for you guys with the new chapters about to come.  
> Sorry again! I know a few are impatient to know what's to come next and when a reader is impatient, he/she does not like waiting! I know I don't! Lol, I'm an impatient reader so -sighs-...I hate waiting. .-.
> 
> lol anyways! I hope you enjoy these chapters. :3  
> Oh! And thanks again for those who comment and give kudos. I much appreciate it. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conitnuation~
> 
> ~*~
> 
> The Expected Hero~

Bilbo loudly gasped when he heard the big crash in his living room and covered his mouth due to have been too loud.  
"The orcs are in!" he thought in deep fright, "Oh gods, help me." he prayed and prayed, holding his belly and gingerly caressing it as sudden pains ventured all around his body; causing him to slightly whimper under his breath and close his eyes tightly; caressing his belly like if he were trying to calm down the child in him and make it to stop giving him such strong pains.  
-"Ah," he cried out. Bilbo was too nervous and frightened. He could feel like if the babe inside was afraid as well. He tried humming, ever so softly. Sweat streaming down his face slowly as his face flushed upon the anger he felt in that moment for not being able to teach those bloody orcs a lesson or two.

-"Oh dear." he popped his eyes open as he heard the growling of the orcs louder, knowing fror sure they were approaching. He sighed in despair then suddenly jumped up due to have heard the door from his room being kicked-open. He quickly brought his knees to his chest slightly and hugged them, tears tugging at the corner of his eyes. "Oh, where it's Gandalf when I need him."

~*~

-"FIND THE HOBBIT!! I shall reward gratefully the one who brings his head NOW!!" the slight pale orc growled then grinned. Satisfied now to know that he'll fulfill his father's vengance.

-"NOT if I can defeat you all!" an angered loud voice came from behind and a *KNOCK* on the ground was heard, a strong and powerful bright light following after from where the staff had made connection with the floor; sending the orcs feet away and burning their skin and eyes.

The orcs in Bilbo's room ran quickly to where they have heard the rest of the pack growl in pain, cursing in their odd language.  
The grey figure sensed steps arriving and drew out his sword, as soon as the first orc landed foot on the room, the man sliced off his head.  
Not letting a chance for the second orc to take out his weapon, he cut off his hands and he would've killed him in the very moment if it weren't for a third orc, that seemed to still be half-alive, if one might say; skin burnt and so were his eyes, he seemd to have sensed where the grey man was at and he ran at him, jumping onto him to attack him from behind. Making him drop his sword.

-"Argh!" the man cried out as he felt sharp crooked teeth being pressed against his shoulder, drawing blood out. "Bloody creatures--" the grey wizard moved back and around, trying to get the mad orc off of his back. "--from darkness!"

The handless orc groaned and made a loud screeching noise as he ran towards the man under attack.  
But before he could've gotten any closer, in that very quick moment, "--RAGH!!" the grey wizard, blinded in anger, moved his arms back, grasping tightly by the head the orc on his back and jerked him forward with all his might; pulling off of his back, tossing him onto the orc dashing towards them.  
As quick as his agility let him, he picked his sword that was once laying on the ground and, not leaving any chances for any more fights, pushed his sword down, stabbing both orcs; sword going right through both of them, stabbing the one below too, and he wipe slightly the sweat off of his forehead, leaving the sword there, like if they were a pair of kebabs.

The man breathed in deeply and heavily, frowning and groaning in disgust as he would watch the orcs bleed.  
-"How on earth did these orcs got here?" he said between his slow breathing.

A growly and quite annoying chuckle started to rise up from between and under dead orcs laying on the ground.  
The man groaned and took steps closer, pushing away the corpses with his staff as he tried revealing the one who was making the sounds.  
His eyes went wide and watch the bigger orc laugh.

-"He'll come soon." The slight pale orc growled, chuckles drowning due to be bleeding from it's mouth. His skin was awful, he was dying from bleeding. He was so burnt, a side of it's neck was crumpled, black like charcoal and crusted. He had his eyes closed, but the grey wizard figure then by this that his eyes were also burnt up. He had pieces of broken glass incrusted in his skin, for he had landed on a crystal table when the wizard had sent them all flying off with his magic.

The man, angrily, drew out his sword from where it was stuck in through the nasty creatures, where it was being a skewer for the dead orcs who were stabbed.  
-"Who are you!? And who had sent you here!?" he stomped closer to the orc speaking, placing his sword afterwards next to it's throat.

The orc laughed then spit blood out.  
-"I doubt you ever heard of me." he chuckled but speaking caused him to lose more blood through his mouth and it was rather difficult to understand a word of what he was saying. "But perhaps you knew my father." he continued. Opening his eyes after he had spoken made the grey wizard frown slightly in surprise. The orc's eyes weren't burnt, but they were the darkest eyes he's ever seen before. Hard to know if he even had a pupil.  
The man groaned as the orc glared at him, spitting out more blood.

-"You filthy brat!" the wizard pressed his sword down slightly more into the orc's jugular, cutting his skin slightly as an advertising that he better talks before he gets to his end.

-"My brother... My brother will come soon!" the pale orc laughed out loudly and maniacally, blood slightly spurting out everywhere as he did then he lowered his voice, almost whispering and smirked widely as he spoke. "That nasty hobbit.." he chuckled. "He won't last long."

-"Argh!"  
and with a deeper press into his throat, the grey man cut his jugular and watched in entire disgust as the orc would laugh out, almost like if he was content to have died. It's laughter drowned in blood and quickly faded; blood starting to spurt out wildly again, landing all around his body and on the floor.

~*~

A few moments passed away and the man found himself pacing around in circles as he clutched his head, anger boiling up his system; thinking about the filthy orcs who had just invaded Bilbo's house. Trying to find an explanation, some sort of reason as of how the hell did the orcs knew where to find him. Someone who knows about his location must've told them. But who?

-"Gandalf?" Bilbo's terrified voice made the wizard jump up, startled and quickly look behind. "Oh, Gandalf." The hobbit dragged his feet towards him as he stretched his arms out to hug him, Gandalf tossing his sword away to lean down slightly and hug his dearest friend back; gently stroking his back to calm the quite frightened hobbit who was sobbing and cried quietly in his arms.

-"Oh, dear Bilbo. Never have I been so afraid in my entire life. Are you alright?" Gandalf said as he looked up and down his little burglar.

-"Yes, I am. If I didn't have a child in me, I would've fought them! But I couldn't, instead I stood hiding in my wardrobe." the hobbit said, placing a hand gingerly on his belly.

Gandalf looked down at him and couldn't help but to smile slightly, rising his eyebrows in a content way to know that his little friend is safe and sound.  
He sighed in deeply and placed both his hands gently on Bilbo's shoulder.

-"I think there has been a change of plans, Bilbo." he seemed concerned.

-"Wh-what do you mean?" Bilbo looked up at him, confused.

-"You must move from Hobbiton once and for all! You cannot longer live here."

-"What? But I--"

-"If you wish to live and live with your child then you must do as what I say! Now be quick on your things, we shall part tomorrow morning. Not even leaving a chance for the sun to rise up."

-"But Gandalf, I-- !"

-"Bilbo Baggins!" he grabbed the hobbit by his shoulders and looked down, taking in a deep breath then looked at his face again. "Please, do as what you're told. You must leave. You must leave and quicky." he paused, watching as Bilbo's eyes glimmered, tears filling his bright hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bilbo. That you have to separate once again from your home land but it's a matter of life or death. You move to live.. or stay to die." The grey wizard stared into his hobbit friend's eyes, a slightl saddened expression forming on his face. He wanted dearly for Bilbo to be safe, and Hobbiton wasn't, now, as safe as it used to be.

Bilbo took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Wiping away his flowing cool tears off of his pale soft cheeks.  
-"Alright. I'll be as quick as possible."

-"Good. You will then to rest a bit before we begin." the wizard sighed and continued as he then looked around at the disaster he's made. "I shall have to clean up this horrible mess now."

Bilbo gave a slight chuckle, followed by a soft sniffle and nodded. He took a deep sigh as he turned around, leaving Gandalf with the corpses of orcs, and returning back to his bed room. Where he shoud start preparing everything up again for yet another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible combination comparing orcs with kebabs...lol!
> 
> Orcs! Y U NO LEARN TO NOT MESS WITH GANDALF!!?? -does Y U NO face- BU
> 
>  
> 
> **If there are typos, not just in this chapter but in the previous ones, please let me know.  
> I sometimes write words like in spanish lol, it happened in 'system'. I wrote first 'sistem' and that's for 'sistema', which is 'system' in spanish but I noticed it quickly and fixed it. C: SYSTEMSYSTEMSYSTEMPOO!!


	11. The Delay~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf said leave before the sun even rises up.. well.. that won't be possible.  
> Bilbo will have quite an important task to deal with now~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later~

Bilbo was sweating. Jerking his head from side to side as a horrible nightmare filled his mind.  
The images of hundred of orcs burning the houses of the peace-living hobbits in Hobbiton. Thousands of Wargs dashing towards him, howling and growling angrily in hunger.  
He bolted up startled from his dream after he had felt his arms being ripped off his body and he let out the most painful-sounding screech ever escape his lips.  
Startling Gandalf inmensely, who had just walked into the livng room to check on Bilbo.  
The hobbit had fallen alseep on his caouch where he had laid his packs and sat for a little rest. Seemes that rest lead him into a most dreadful sleep.

-"Bilbo!? Are you alright!? What in the world just happened?!" Gandalf was looking all around the little burglar's body, kneeling down before him.

-"Y-yes, I'm.." Bilbo breathed heavily, clutching his shirt at his chest and looking straightly into nowhere. Eyes widened upon waking after such dream. "I'm alright.. it was just.. a dream." He managed to speak but he had a trembly voice and was very nervous and frightened. He rubbed his belly sligtly and he looked down, gulping slightly then smiling at himself.

Gandalf sighed in deeply and did the same, looked down at Bilbo's belly and smiled. He looked up at him again and gigerly placed his hand on his shoulder before getting up.  
-"Well. Now that you're awake, think you're ready to leave? Is there anything you had left unpacked?"

-"Uh, well, everything seems in order." The hobbit said as he checked one last time the bags that he'll be taking in his journey."

-"Very well, then. That's--"

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* !!

A hard and furious sound came frome the door. Both the wizard and hobbit jumped up startled and rsaied their eyebrows in confusion.  
-"Who can it be at this t--"

-"Master Baggins! Bilbo Baggins! a man cried out from the outsides of the house. "Bilbo!" he called again.

-"Yes! Yes, hold your horses!" Bilbo yelled back. "Blast it, I can't run! What is it?!" He asked frowning slightly as he jerked opened the door and the grey wizard, who was following by, peeked his head out to have a look at the commotion.

-"Master Bilbo." It was the gaffer, Hamfast Gamgee, who seemed awfully scared and troubled. He panted and took a deep breath before he could continue speaking. "It's.. It's your cousin, Master Bilbo, Drogo." he paused, taking a bit of time to himself. "They found him dead."

-"WHAT!?" Bilbo was alarmed. "Wh-wh-how!? What!?"

-"Yes, yes! Oh gods, they.. they found him drowned in the river! But.. but he wasn't alone." he sighed in.

-"What you mean? Speak up!"  
Gandalf had to put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder before he could even think on jumping onto the poor man.

-"His wife, Primula, Master Baggins. She.. she fell into the river too. She died."

Bilbo shook his head. No, this can't be happening. HIs heart ached and he grabbed the shirt at his chest tightly, feeling as his heart pounded hard against his small chest.  
He didn't feel air in his ungs for a moment and felt like passing out but Gandalf had quickly moved forward and grabbed Bilbo by his shoulders, helping him to stay standing up.  
Bilbo breathed hard and gulped down, tears slowly rolling down his face as he was still in shock. Gandalf slightly rubbed his shoulder and Bilbo looked up at the tall man, found him with a slight saddened face but was smiling reassuringly as like everything was going to be fine.

-"They are in a better place now, hobbit. The gods will be with them." the wizard patted his shoulder.

-"I'm so sorry it all had to be so sudden to tell but.." Gamgee said, taking in deep breaths before he could continue. "Their son, Frodo. You are the only one he has now."

-"Frodo!" Bilbo gasped suddenly, "Oh, my poor Frodo! Where is he? I must see him!" Bilbo was desperate, heart aching strongly as he cried.

-"Calm a bit, Master Baggins. Frodo is all safe and sound. He's at my house with my wife." he reassured. "He's but all destroyed." he looked down and shook his head slightly and slowly. "I don't know if he'll get through this anytime soon, he's just so young."

Bilbo clenched his hands at his chest and cried quietly. Breathing in heavy and slowly. He looked up at Gandalf.  
-"Wait here for me, Gandalf. I won't take too long."

-"I shall wait right here for you, do not worry. Go on now, Frodo needs you." the wizard said with a light smile and walked outside to sit at the bench in Bilbo's garden. Bilbo nodded once and sniffled quietly, cleaning his nose a bit with his handkerchief.

-"I wish to see my little Frodo." he looked at Hamfast, eyes glimmering and full of sorrow. The gaffer nodded once.

Bilbo took a deep breath as he was headed towards the house where his halfling was.  
Sad, alone and frightened. In despair at the lost of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter~? Yes, I know~  
> Next chapter, coming right up!


	12. Hobbits in the Land of Flowers~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a little talk with Frodo~ :)

Hamfast Gamgee took Bilbo to his house.  
Hobbiton was silent and there was no sign of hobbits around. They all seemed to still be hiding since the night before, after the whole pack orcs getting into the valley.  
As he made his way he looked around and noticed a shireling looking outside at him from her window. Beautiful big bright eyes, slightly smiling at him she was.  
Then he raised his eyebrows since he noticed she got dragged away into the house inmediatley by her mother.  
Everyone in Hobbiton now thinks Bilbo is to blame for the orcs to have come to The Shire. Though, in a way it might've been his fault. The orcs were looking for him, afterall. But still, it's not enough to blame poor little burglar.  
Bilbo sighed in, knowing what they all must be thinking of him now and adjusting his coat to keep in covered his belly.

-"Poor Frodo's been calling his parents all day. Asking where they were, why haven't they come back." Hamfast said, in quite a low soft tone as he would sigh. Feeling so sorry for the child's despair. Someone so young shouldn't be going through this. "I didn't know what to do, so I told him I was coming for you.

 

-"Thank you for you concern, Master Gamgee. I will take care of my nephew now." he smiled.

-"There are no better hands for that than yours, Master Bilbo. That child is quite fond of you." Hamfast gave a slight smile, Bilbo nodded and sighed in deeply.

Biblo surely wasn't ready for this. First the attack of the orcs, now the lost of his cousins. Why, is there any tragedy left out somewhere? he thought. Anything more?  
This day has for certain been the most stressing and worst of all the days he's witnessed before, although, nothing in comparison with what he lived in his journey to Erebor. But that was a lost case.  
He felt somewhat dizzy and sick as he thought of his cousin's death. Oh, what of poor Frodo now?  
He must leave Hobbiton in a few hourse but.. Frodo needs him.  
No, he can't leave him behind. Not now that is when he mostly needs him. Not now that he had lost his parents.  
He'd never dare to leave him in his despair and all alone.

Hamfast Gamgee gave a reassuring nod as he opened the door at his hobbit-hole. Bilbo nodded back slightly and walked in slowly,  
heart suddenly pounding hard and aching as he could hear Frodo's crying from across the room. Bilbo walked closer to the poor child, being held tight into the female hobbit's arms, receiving a reassuring hug. But even that didn't help him to calm down a bit.

-"Oh, thank heavens you are here, Master Baggins." she said, looking sad and concerned. "He missed them terribly." she continued, sighing in.  
BIlbo couldn't hold back his tears as he would watch the halfling babe cry in the woman's arms. How his beautiful saphire eyes were glimmering and his soft cheeks seemd cool under the stream of tears rolling down his face.  
Bilbo wiped away his tears as he got closer to the pair of hobbits on the floor and he sat down right before the woman and the child.

-"Frodo? Frodo, darling. It's me. Uncle Bilbo." the hobbit said softly, smiling reassuringly though his eyes were still glimmering. He moved slightly closer. "Dear Frodo." he reached to caress his nephew's soft and cold cheeks, wet in tears.

-"Uncle." the hafling babe mutterd out between light gasps of whining and whimpering. Frodo stretched out his arms and moved in forward a little just enough to tell Bilbo he wanted his arms wrapped around him instead than the woman's. "Where is mum and da, uncle?" he said, gulping down as he hid his tiny precious face into his uncle's neck.

Bilbo felt a knot in his throat, but he couldn't possibly burst in tears now.  
He sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he hugged tightly his nephew, kissing his head tenderly.  
-"My darling. Your mother and dad.." he sighed. How to even explain this properly to a child? He licked his lips and took a breath before continuing.  
Frodo moved back a little, having his little arms wrapped around Bilbo's neck still as he would look into his eyes, waiting a response from his uncle. Both Hamfast and his wife had cleared the room so that there could be a pricate moment between then Bagginses.

-"Remember that story I once told you, Frodo? The one about the beautiful garden with lots of pretty, pretty flowers. A peaceful place in which people no longer have fears nor worries? You do remember, don't you, dear?" Bilbo softly caressed Frodo's forehead as he spoke, gingerly picking at his soft raven curls and sniffling. The shireling slowly nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Well," Bilbo continued. "The wonderful people go there. Those who do good get to visit that beautiful land. And we, someday, will visit it too." Bilbo tried his best at smiling and kissed tenderly his nephew's cool cheek.

-"Is that where mum and da' are? In the land of flowers?" the child rubbed his eyes.

-"Yes, up, up there in the sky is where that wonderful land is at."

-"Are they gonna come back?" Frodo asked softly, pouting slightly as he placed his tiny hands on each side of Bilbo's neck. His eyes still gimmered in tears, but he was now slightly calm and felt safe in his uncle's arms.

There was a moment of silence as Bilbo took a deep breath and then smiled slightly; fighting nack the tears tugging at the corner of his eyes.

-"No," he sighed. "They won't."

Frodo was saddened again and lowered his head as he bursted in tears, crying out again. Bilbo placed gingerly a finger under his little halfling's chin and lifted his head up slowly so that he could see him into his beautiful eyes.  
-"But they can see you. Even if they're up, up and up there, they still see you and they will watch over you everyday and night. The will be your guide because they love you immensely, dear." he caressed Frodo's cheels. "And they'll always be with you. You will never be alone. You have me, and you have them.. in here." and Bilbo gently placed his hand on frodo's little chest, smiling softly as he blinked as a tears escaped his hazel eyes. He smiled wider as Frodo gave a small smile too. "Never forget that, alright darling?" he continued. "You'll never be alone." Bilbo whispered as he kisses gingerly the babe's cheek. Frodo nodded, sniffling and smiling slightly wider now. He pounced his uncle into a tight hug and Bilbo let out a light chuckled as he hugged him back tightly into his arms. He was so glad that Frodo was such a smart little hafling and had understand perfectly without any problems. He was now in good hands.

-"Say Frodo. How does.. an adventure with me sounds like, eh?" Bilbo gently pulled away from the hug and grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrow.

-"An adventure?" Frodo asked, half surprised, half stunned. Smiling adorably as he rubbed his beautiful deep blue eyes and sniffled.

Bilbo chuckled and kissed his cheeks.  
-"Yes! How's that?"

-"But you said I'm too little to go on adventures." Frodo pouted.

Bilbo snorted and chuckled again.  
-"Yes, I said that but! That's about to change because! I'm taking you, young Master Baggins, on an adventure. Am I for certain that you will love it."  
He winked, "besides, we'll have Gandalf with us."

-"Gandalf?!" The halfling babe almost sprung out off of BIlbo's arms and grinned widely, bouncing. "The-the-the grey man wi-with that pointy-- FIREWORKS!?"

Bilbo just had to laugh a bit at his adorable nephew.  
-"Yes, yes! That's the one." he smiled and caressed his cheeks, still chuckling slightly. "So what you say, dear? I won't accept a 'no' for an answer." he smiled softly.

Frodo bounced happily in his uncle's arms, giggling and kissed him on his cheek before hugging him tightly.  
Wrapping his tiny arms around Bilbo's neck and hid his face in it. Immensely content that he will go on an adventure with his dearest and favourite unce of all, just what he's been waiting for so long. Bilbo laughed and nuzzeld his nephew's cheek as he hugged him, softly stroking his back and smiling widely.  
Frodo sighed in deeply and he looked up and closed his eyes as he would imagine both his parents in the land of flowers, looking down at him and smiling softly.

-"Mum, da'... I will miss you." a tear rolls down his soft pale cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what I tell my nieces and nephews when they suddenly come out with questions such as 'why do people die?', 'where do they go when they die?', 'do ponies go there too?' ... Yes, that last question. -facepalms, sighs- Ay, Dios mio, kids~ :3


	13. A Farewell~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :) <3 sorry couldn't update, didn't have Internet for quite a while. >> ..but anyways! I'm back and Ima update a few chapters!  
> They might be a little shitty since these are the original versions of the chapters. (I write them first in my iPod then I rewrite them in the laptop and post them in the page from the computer but Ima do it now directly from the iPod so lol. ^-^ ) I like them though, so I hope you guys like them too, and if there's something wrong, typos and such things, then please let me know. :3
> 
> Anyways! Here are the updates~! <3

Hamfast Gamgee and his wife were waiting outside for the two hobbits in their house. They had decided a time alone for a moment for them to speak was good and needful.

-"Oh, I hope little Frodo has calmed down." Mrs. Gamgee said, worried deeply for the halfling babe who had just lost his parents. Clutching her hands and keeping them onto her chest, having sadness reflected on her face.

Her husband, Hamfast, placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled.  
-"Don't worry, love. Master Bilbo has it under control. Frodo's in good hands."

-"Indeed he is." Said the pregnant hobbit as he stepped out of the Hamfast house, carrying his halfling on an arm while the babe's bags in the other. He placed the bags beside himself on the floor and hugged his little nephew tightly. Little Frodo smiled and looked over at the Gamgee couple with glimmering eyes; they were widely smiling at him and his uncle. Bilbo gave a reassuring smile and slightly nodded once at the hobbits before him as in telling them that everything was going to be alright with Frodo.

Since Frodo was facing the inside of the house while Bilbo faced the outside, he didn't noticed Gandalf approaching the hobbit-hole.  
-"Look, darling. Someone has come to see you." Bilbo said softly at his babe as he carefully put him down. Frodo looked back and gave a joyful loud gasp due to see Gandalf and shouted out his name as he giggled and ran towards the grey wizard.

-"Oh, how marvellous to see you, young Master Baggins." Gandalf laughed and picked the little halfling up, tossing him up in air and catching him back again, tickling his sensitive sides. Making him squeal and laugh loudly.

Bilbo smiled and sighed. So did Hamfast and his wife. Frodo was very fond of the wizard and Bilbo was glad that he was friends with him.  
Bilbo looked at the pair of hobbits and smiled widely again.  
-"I don't recall saying my thanks to you for taking care of my dear Frodo for these two days." He bowed slightly.

-"Oh! Oh, dear, there's no need to thank us. It was the least we could do, Master Baggins. Drogo and Primula were very good friends of ours and besides. we like the little fella'. He's an adorable halfling." Gamgee's wife chuckled. Hamfast gingerly wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and smiled.

-"Yes, they were very friendly to the folks." Bilbo smiled, then sighed. He looked back at Gandalf who was happily smiling and talking with the halfling babe. Probably about some stories of adventures. Perhaps Frodo's telling the wizard about that he'll be able to go on an adventure with his uncle now. Anyways, whatever it was, it was having them both laughing nonstop and that made Bilbo feel calm. It made him feel that he won't be in all alone. That Frodo won't be alone.

Bilbo looked back at the Gamgee's and smiled, looked down and took a deep breath.  
-"I would like to tell you that... It is most unfortunate for me.. Uhm, well. That I'm leaving Hobbiton."

Hamfast widened his eyes, mouth halfway opened. Both him and his wife were stunned after receiving the bad news.  
-"You're leaving, Master Baggins? But when?" Gamgee's wife asked, being concerned. They were fond of Bilbo Baggins and they thought of him a very respectable hobbit and their friend.  
Bilbo sighed and nodded.  
-"Yes, I'm leaving. Just about when Hamfast arrived to my home, I was finishing to pack my things. If you wouldn't have come when you came, I would've left without knowing about the tragedy." Bilbo looked down.

Hamfast sighed and nodded.  
-"What about the halfling? Will you be taking him with you?" He smiled a bit.

-"Yes, certainly I am." He smiled back. "I wont leave him with those dreadful Sackville-Bagginses." He chuckled. "He's better off with me. And besides, he's always wanted a little adventure around." He winked and smiled, looking back now again at the grey wizard and the babe.

-"Oh, well. I really do hope you have a good journey and that you may find peace and happiness wherever you'll go, dear. You're a good fellow." Said the woman, smiling reassuringly and Hamfast nodded in approval.

-"Thank you, Mrs. Gamgee. Thank you both, really. I didn't want to leave. But well." He sighed. "I don't think I'll be safe staying here, nor anyone else living in Hobbiton if I do." He continued, sudden images of the orcs at his house coming into his mind.

Both the hobbits sighed, looking down and elsewhere.

-"We understand, Master Baggins." Hamfast said, smiling a bit. "We will miss you dearly, but if you think that is what's best to do, we are none to say otherwise and may the gods be with you and little Frodo." He smiled wider and his wife as well.

Bilbo took his little halfling's bags and smiled. With a light and respectful bow he said: "Farewell. Until we meet again." And both Hamfast and his wife bowed slightly as well, smiling at their friend.

~*~

-"Do you think there will be monsters out The Shire, Gandalf?! Are there any?! How big are they?!" The little one was being adorably curious, attacking the poor grey wizard with thousands of questions and he only was able to answer a few since Frodo would ask so consequently.

Gandalf laughed and ruffled the halfling's hair.  
-"Oh, yes! Dreadful ones! But I hope none comes our way. You wouldn't fancy having monsters around you, now?" He chuckled and the little giggled.

Bilbo approached them after saying his good-byes to the Gamgee family.  
-"Uncle!" Frodo shouted with a grin. "When are we leaving?"

Bilbo laughed a bit at the little one for being so comically impatient.  
-"Yes, dear. Why don't you go and get your teddy bear, Hm? You left him in my room last time you were here." He winked at his little babe.

Frodo's mouth flew open.  
-"Now that's where he was hiding!" he crossed his arms. "Bad bear." and giggled, bouncing happily towards Bag-End.  
Bilbo smiled and patted Frodo's arm before he had left hopping like rabbit into the hole. He looked up at Gandalf and sighed.

-"I know there'll be no problem with taking Frodo, right?"

-"Absolutely none at all, dear friend." He smiled widely and winked at his hobbit pal.

-"Gandalf." He took a deep breath. "I want to say thank you for--"

-"Oh, dear Bilbo. There is absolutely no need to thank me." He placed his hand respectfully on Bilbo's shoulder. "It is the least I can do for such a good friend like you." He winked.

Bilbo let out a small chuckle, eyes glimmering and sighed deeply in relief as he hugged his dearest tall grey friend. Gandalf chuckled as well. It sure felt funny to hug someone so small.  
-"Come on, now. It's no time for all of that." He said as he wiped away playfully a tear off Bilbo's cheek. "We have an adventure to go into and someone seems eager to meet the world ahead." Gandalf smiled and looked to his side and down at the little halfling, standing happily by the door with his favourite teddy-bear toy.

Frodo giggled and skipped towards his uncle and the wizard. Making a stop by Bilbo's feet and looking up at him, smiling brightly.

-"Ready, young Master Baggins?" Gandalf the Grey said, grinning and winked at his little friend.

-"Oh, yes!" Frodo replied anxiously. Feeling as happy as he can ever remember.


	14. King Under The Mountain~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sort of bored when I wrote this so it's basically all silliness between uncle and nephews lol.

Back into the land of Dale we go.  
Thorin Oakenshield, the king of Erebor, well, he's been feeling better as of lately. Though, he still misses his hobbit dearly and still remembers him, now he would eat like a true dwarf does and doesn't spend too much time in his chamber. Fili, Kili and the rest of the company were now feeling better as well. With the king being back in his throne and specially because Erebor is just a step to be the beautiful place it once was before the invasion of the terrible creature, Smaug.  
The hard working dwarfs of the mine were feeling even better than any other dwarf in Erebor. There was now but just a few more days, just a few more hours for their families to arrive in the incoming caravans. They were working harder, faster. Eager to get to an end, though. They were doing it marvellously. Erebor has never looked so perfect for dwarfish eyes and the king was content.

-"So what do you think of Erebor now, uncle? I'd say quite spectacular." Fili grinned as he looked around in the mines. Kili nodded comically.  
Thorin has inspected every single corner of Erebor to see if everything was finally up in the place they should be, and so far, he's quite pleased with the looks of it. Now he was off into the mines. There were still a few miner dwarfs around.

The king nodded in approval at his nephew and looked around.  
-"It's not bad. Not bad at all. It actually looks a bit like how it was before."

-"And is that something good.. Or bad?" Kili asked but without having to look at his uncle. He patted Fili's back then pointed to an area in the mines, probably to show him something he had seen. It might've been something funny, or was it joke, because he then giggled quietly. But it was before Fili had looked at him in an unfriendly way and smacked him up his head.  
Kili then frowned and pouted. Chuckling a bit afterwards though, and Fili shook his head at his brother, smiling slightly.

-"I'm quite pleased with it, aye." Said Thorin; then rises his eyebrow after seeing Fili smacking Kili. He rolled his eyes. Those dwarflings. "The dwarfs have worked far too much today, and this place seems set. Tell Dwalin to give them the rest of the day. He can summon them tomorrow if anything else is needed."

Fili patted once his brother's shoulder and jerked his head elsewhere, telling him to be the one to tell Dwalin about the king'a orders. Kili sighed, refusing to be him to go, but he just had to so he ran off into looking out for Dwalin.

Thorin sighed and took his hands at his lower back, resting them there as he entwined his fingers and walked away and out of the mines. Fili noticed him leaving and quickly walked after him. Doing the same as him with his hands.  
-"So, uncle. I can see you're feeling better, aye?" Fili smiled. Trying to have at least a decent conversation with his uncle since he hasn't had any for about four months now.

-"Aye. Better, indeed."

-"And did Dori finally came to a conclusion of what you have?"

-"Not quite." The king sighed. "He says it's sort of difficult to explain it. Guess I shall have to wait for further investigations about it."

Fili let out a soft 'hm' and nodded once.  
He then smiled. At least he had finally made it to take out more than just a 'hello' from his uncle.

Suddenly, Thorin then looked at Fili, in a very strange way and stared at him solemnly. Squirting his eyes he began a little and leaned in closer to his nephew. Fili looked back at his uncle and jumped up slightly due to see him so close to him. He widened his eyes and looked around quickly then back at him.  
-"Wh-what? What is it?" Fili was slightly startled.

-"Your skin is turning green." He joked.

-"What?!" Fili made a stop. "No! It's not!" He said as he would stare at his hands. "You're joking!"

-"Suit yourself. It's on the cheek." Thorin said, being most serious, though he was slightly chuckling in the inside.

-"What?!" Fili grabbed his face. "No, No! Is it dirt?!" He leaned closer to his uncle and Thorin stared.

-"Oh no, it looks too real." Thorin blinked, backing away from his nephew. 

-"Uncle!" Fili dashed into one of the biggest mirrors the walls of Erebor possesses, right before the door of the king's chamber. He looked at himself, searching around for that green spot on his cheek.

-"I am for certain that you're turning into an Orc." Thorin crossed his arms.

-"Wh--.." (-_-)

Thorin snorted suddenly and chuckled a bit at his nephew's face expression. Both his nephews were fun to make silly little jokes on. They'd mostly believe them.

-"That..wasn't funny." Fili touched his cheek.

-"No, but you're face is." He chuckled again.

Fili elbowed his uncle, grinning slightly and sighed. Well! At least he made his uncle smile, even if it means to laugh at his face for giving him a slight scare.

Thorin smiled at his nephew and made a stop at the door by his chamber.  
-"Well, I think it's enough strolling for the day. I shall be in my chambers if anything I'm needed."

-"Aye, uncle. I shall have Bombour bring you your supper, then."

Thorin nodded and smiled slightly again at Fili who bowed and took steps back before turning around and leaving. Thorin walked into his room and closed the door behind him, slumping back onto it and sighing in relief.

Finally, he thought, once back in his room. He leaned a bit against the wall as he kicked his shoes off, one rolling into and under the bed, the other flying elsewhere. He took his warm and heavy fur coat and hanged it by a perch, stretching himself. Taking his arms up above his head and arching his back slightly.  
He walked in his balcony and took a deep breath. He just will never get tired of Erebor's smell.  
He looked around. He could see the beautiful land of Dale before him. He thought about how well these past days has been and how marvellous it feels to know that Erebor will be back to itself.

He now feels blissful, every now and then, due to know that the land his ancestors were lords of, it's now back in his hands. And he knows for certain, that by following their steps, Erebor will once again prosper like it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I was bored! XD


	15. A Three and a Half Journey~

Almost to a week and a half now has been gone since the hobbits left their home back in The Shire. They were now in the roads of Greenway, south from Bree, west away from Hobbiton. They have had a good night sleep near the South Downs accompanied by a good fire, since it was being dreadfully cold that night.  
Though, it was a sort of longer way, they decided to take the Greenway roads since Bilbo didn't trusted the roads of The Old Forest. The forest is wicked and full of strange things none seems able to explain. And even though he's been through worse, he wasn't in the mood to go through such things again. Specially not know that he is carrying a child within him and another in his arms. Gandalf wanted his safety as well, their safety, so he guided all around the forest, near the Barrow Downs into stepping in Greenway.

-"Come on, darling. It's isn't that cold." Bilbo chuckled as he would stretch his arms out at his little babe nephew Frodo, who was standing bare chest and pouting since he didn't feel like having a bath so early in the morning, specially in a river where the water must be frozen to death. "Besides, she's coming out soon and it'll warm it up. Come on." He smiled, walking closer to the edge where the little halfling was at.

Frodo pouted and crossed his arms. He then took a very deep breath and Bilbo chuckled a bit since he looked quite funny doing it.  
-"Alright." He said. Stretching an arm out at his uncle and as soon as he took it, he poked the water with his foot.  
"Yikes! Uncle!"

-"Oh, sweet heart, come on now." Bilbo smiled a bit he frowned and pouted jokingly. "If you don't take a bath, I won't take you on adventures anymore."

Frodo gasped. "No! I'll take a bath! I love taking baths!"

-"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Frodo looked at the water for a moment, with a rather saddened expression. He was half way in, though. Bilbo has been distracting him and pulling him closer until he was in the water enough for him to help him get washed.

Bilbo looked at him and smiled reassuringly.  
-"Oh, darling, don't worry. Uncle Bilbo is here. Look! We'll be right here at the edge, alright? We won't go too deep." He ruffled gently his dark hair and pinched softly his cheek, managing to take out a little smile from his little nephew's face. Frodo sighed and nodded slowly as he got closer and closer to his uncle. He then quickly hugged him, almost clinging to his leg. Bilbo chuckled. "Oh you, let's have you cleaned up now." He winked at his nephew. Frodo trembling slightly against his skin.

Bilbo hummed, sang and murmured out soft songs as he would wash up gently his little babe.  
-"Ow!" Frodo complained, pouting.

-"Oh, sorry, darling. But I have to get your ears cleaned." Bilbo poked his cheek and winked.

Frodo sighed a bit, smiling slightly. He was just having fun around, splashing the water and spurting some everywhere. He would suddenly stay still as little fish would swim by his and his uncle's feet.  
-"Look uncle!" He gasped. "Tch, aaww!" He pouted afterwards since the fish swam away.

-"Yes, darling. But you can't scream nor speak out loud at the fish. They get scared." Bilbo smiled.

-"Aaw." Frodo pouted again. "Will I see one again?"

-"Oh, yes. Just stay still for a moment and stay quiet."

Both hobbits stood quiet for a while, Frodo was slightly giggling though, since he was anxious to see more fish.  
He gasped but quickly covered his mouth with his little two hands to prevent himself to gasp any louder as three little fish were swimming right beside his foot.  
-"Don't move." Bilbo whispered real softly into the babe's ear and Frodo grinned, leaning in closer to the water to have a better look at them.

-"They're so pretty." Frodo whispered. "And colourful too!" He whispered a bit louder anxiously. Bilbo chuckled a bit.

-"Are you two having fun?" The grey wizard suddenly appeared from behind some bushes, smiling.

-"Gandalf!" Frodo scowled the wizard since he walked into them so sudden and spoke loud, scaring the fish away. "Now the fish are gone again!" He pouted.

Gandalf chuckled a bit.  
-"Oh, forgive me, Master Baggins. I didn't know." He smiled. Frodo crossed his arms.

-"Don't worry, sweet heart. They'll come back." Bilbo pinched playful his little halflin's cheek. Frodo slightly nodded and sighed.  
"Go get dried up, darling. I don't want you catching a cold." He continued and took his nephew to the edge.  
Frodo wrapped his tiny arms around himself as he walked out and flip-flopped his way to some rocks where their clothes were being laid. He took his towel and wrapped it around on his shoulders and sat down on a rock. Smiling at the warm sun rays that were starting to show up.

-"Is he alright? Did he sleep well last night?" Gandalf asked Bilbo about little Frodo.

-"Oh, yes. Thanks to the gods, he did slept well last night. No nightmares, no crying. I was so glad. Though, it does not mean he'll stop having them but.. It's the first time since we left home that he hasn't got a nightmare." Bilbo sighed. He was awfully concerned about his halfling. Having unstoppable nightmares with his parents.

He looked over at Frodo at the rocks and smiled widely. He wished he could be able to make the nightmares stop, but there's no way for that. Yes, he was there to make him feel better. Make him feel at home. But still Frodo missed his dear parents and it would be that way for ever.

-"Uncle! You're getting chubby!" Frodo giggled at his uncle as soon as he saw him walking out of the river. Why didn't he noticed that before? His growing belly. He thought his uncle looked cute being chubby, weird at same time.

-"Oh!" Bilbo chuckled and looked down at his belly. "Yes, I am!"

-"You look funny." Frodo continued to giggle a bit.

-"I do, eh?" Bilbo smiled, patting his precious belly.

-"A three and a half journey." Gandalf chuckled then he stood up, holding Bilbo's towel out for him. Bilbo took it and wrapped it around himself.  
"Bree is a few days, perhaps another week or so up ahead. We could make a stop there if you need anything before continuing." Gandalf puffed out smoke rings for he needed a quick moment to ease his mind with his pipe. Bilbo rises his eyebrow at him then walked a bit away from him, chuckling. Gandalf smiled.

-"Hm. We could make a stop either way. Be in for a little while before leaving. And replenish our bags with food and such." He suggested with a smile. Drying himself up.

Gandalf nodded.  
-"As you wish." and smiled back, puffing out again. "Then there's Rivendell." He said, looking down at his pipe. "I suggest we make a stop there as well. You might want an elf healer to check up if things are going well with your pregnancy."

Bilbo sighed and nodded.  
-"Yes, I suppose I should. I want to make sure this babe arrives into the world healthy." He chuckled.

Gandalf nodded.  
-"It's settled then. Let's leave when you're ready." He winked, smiling slightly, and walked away from the hobbits and into the camping area.

Bilbo walked to Frodo who was taking in deep breaths of the grass' sweet scent and smiled as the sun hit him right on his face.  
-"She's so warm." Frodo smiled wider.

Bilbo smiled and, with his own towel, dried up Frodo's hair since it was still half damp then continued into drying himself.

He suddenly looked down to find Frodo's little hand on his belly, giggling. He smiled widely at the cute scene.  
-"It feels funny to touch." Frodo poked gently his belly.

-"It does? How funny?" Bilbo chuckled a bit, placing his own hand on Frodo's.

-"It's not like Sam's!" He talked about his little friend's belly.

-"Not like Sam's?" Bilbo snorted. "And how is Sam's belly?"

-"Squishy!" Frodo quickly replied. "This is hard!" He kept touching around.

Bilbo snorted again slightly and chuckled at his little nephew.  
-"Oh, Frodo dear." He ruffled gently Frodo's hair. "We should hurry now, darling. We have to leave."

-"Let's have breakfast first!" Frodo bounced.

Bilbo chuckled.  
-"Yes, darling. Breakfast first then we leave." He winked at his little halfling and helped him around in putting his little clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz fishies~ :3


	16. Sweet Dreams~

Now the little company were closer to their destination, Rivendell. After continuing their Greenway road, they have now stepped into the road of Mitheithel. West of Bruinen, which it was going to be the road next to take for they didn't want to go through the Trollshawe in Rhudaur, and North-East from Nin-in-Eilph.

It was a rather cool morning in Mitheithel when Bilbo, walking just a bit away from the camping and his little nephew and wizard friend, sat on a log, sighing in deeply and embracing himself as the chilly wind trailed itself softly on his skin, making him shiver and hug himself tightly. The fire was indeed very warm, and Frodo seems happily sleeping. It seems now that Bilbo is the one having nightmares and couldn't get a shut eye in all the night. He's been watching over little Frodo as well, afraid that he may burst out in tears in the middle of the night but he was resting peacefully, curled up like a little pup under the thick and warm sheets.  
He looked over at Gandalf who was sleeping too, or so he thought, though it didn't look like he was sleeping. He was just leaning down against some rocks, motionless, with his eyes open? It must be some.. Wizard-y thing or something. Bilbo never noticed Gandalf sleep with his eyes open. Or if he even sleeps at all? Anyways, Bilbo was quite distracted that night. Not being able to sleep because of watching over his babe nephew, his nightmares, sudden sickness; nausea from the pregnancy...suddenly thinking of Thorin. That didn't also let him sleep.

He looked down at himself, kicking his feet against each other, entwining his fingers as he laid his hands on his lap, rubbing his belly with his thumbs. Looking at his own belly always made him feel happy. Thinking about that he won't have one but to two children to take care of, which he loved immensely. Made him feel courageous, knowing that there is something really worth fighting for. Other than his love for the king, but that love seems unfortunately very far from his hands.

He looked up at the sky and noticed dim pink light rising up over the mountains. The beautiful pale shades playing around with one another, filling the sky with the beautiful colours of the twilight. He sighed in deeply, the breeze was still very cool, but it carried with it a soft sweet scent from what it seemed lavender flowers. Oh, the memories filling his mind. He closed his eyes and his heart pounded hard against his chest, he bowed his head as his eyes glimmered, tears falling down his cheek as he opened them swiftly and sniffed softly, sobbing quietly and brought his hands up to his face to wipe them away quickly. He caressed his belly, once more rubbing his thumbs in circles on it as he smiled softly to himself, images of that one of a kind, special and magical night with the father of the child in him.

He looked back at the camping, smiling widely at his little halfling, for he still slept like if he had been knocked out last night. Him, that little halfling, was now his life as well with the child in him. He will love him, care for him and watch over him just as much as he will do for his own babe. He knows he'll never be able to replace his parents, and he never intends in to doing so. All he wants, is to let Frodo know that he wasn't alone and he'll be there for him until the rest of his days. And he'll do his best, all the best he can, in to making Frodo happy. Even if it means to be happy without his parents, but Frodo knows they are happy as of enough from where they are watching him.

Bilbo rises his eyebrow suddenly as he would watch Frodo starting to move constantly from one side to another, kicking slightly the sheets. He heard him murmur something but couldn't quite catch what it was from the distance between them.  
-"Oh dear." Bilbo thought Frodo was having some sort of nightmare. The hobbit got up and walked quickly towards his little halfling and kneeled down beside him.

-"Mummy... Da'.." Frodo whispered. His face was surprisingly calm. He looked soft and peaceful. Suddenly smiling slightly as he took the sheets again in his dreams and pulled them over him once more. Looking for the warmth.

Bilbo stared, slightly stunned, but was smiling as well as he would watch the beautifully sweet scene. He placed his hands gingerly on each side of Frodo's little soft face, smiling lovingly he was, and caressed his cheeks slowly. Brushing his slightly wavy, raven hair. Running his fingers through the softness of his locks.  
He then laid down beside his babe halfling, one arm over the halfling's stomach. Embracing him and pulling him closer against his body. Frodo's head was slightly resting on Bilbo's chest and Bilbo hummed softly a song, playing softly around with his nephew's hair.

-"Uncle?" A soft tender voice was heard, warm breath hitting the older hobbit's chest as the littlest one spoke.

Bilbo smiled and pulled away slightly from the hug and looked down at the halfling.  
-"Good morning, darling." Bilbo said gingerly, brushing a raven lock away from the babe's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Frodo nodded, smiling softly and yawned. Cuddling himself, curling up like a tiny ball, against his uncle's chest.  
-"I had a dream with mummy and da." The little one said. "Mummy had a pretty flower crown and da was making one for me too."

-"Oh really?" Bilbo sighed. Heart swollen with happiness as he would listen to his nephew's sweet words.

-"Mh-Hm. Mummy said she loves me and da too." Frodo continued. "She said she misses me. I miss her too." The little one's voice slightly broke off as he said the last words.  
He wrapped his tiny arms around his uncle's neck and hugged him tightly, tears tugging at the corner of his beautiful deep blue eyes.

Bilbo couldn't help but to cry a little at this and embraced his loving halfling in the warmest hug.  
-"Oh, Frodo dear. It's beautiful to have dreams like those. Don't be sad." Bilbo said softly, sitting up carefully with a teary Frodo in his arms. Frodo hid his face gingerly in Bilbo's neck and sniffled quietly as he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes slightly as cool tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bilbo softly pulled away and grabbed his face tenderly, smiling widely, softly at him as he rubbed his tears away with his thumbs.  
-"It's alright to miss them, darling." He said softly, picking gently at his hair. "It's in beautiful dreams like the one you had, that we get to see those who we mostly love that aren't here with us." He added lovingly, placing a soft gentle kiss on the babe's forehead and then on his nose. This made little Frodo giggle a bit and sniffled, eyes glimmering as he would look at his dearest uncle smiling widely. He pounced Bilbo, hugging him tightly and Bilbo chuckled.

-"I love you uncle." Frodo said, face slightly cool under the wetness of the tears.

-"Oh, darling. I love you too." Bilbo suddenly grabbed Frodo's little face and attacked him with millions of kisses. Making Frodo squeal and giggle loudly.

-"You might want to leave some of him for later on." Gandalf chuckled, walking into the funny looking scene.

Frodo snorted. Bilbo stopped tickling him and chuckled, looked up at his wizard friend and smiled.  
-"Good morning."

-"Yes, it is a very good morning indeed. Quite common in these times of Spring." Gandalf grinned.

-"I'm guessing you slept well?" Bilbo asked, still having a giggly Frodo in his arms. Frodo sat down on his uncle's lap and watches, smiling widely, at the two older ones.

-"Ah, yes. It was the calmest night I've slept on since we left Hobbiton." Gandalf sat by the two hobbits, sighing in deeply. He looked at Frodo who was leaning against Bilbo's chest and smiling.

-"And how about you, young Master Baggins? Did you sleep well?"

Little Frodo nodded and hugged his uncle. Burying his face in his chest, clutching his shirt slightly in his tiny fists as he yawned a little. Bilbo smiled and hugged him tightly.  
-"Are you hungry, dear? We should have breakfast now before we start on ahead again." He bounced his babe nephew a little, encouraging him to get up.

-"Mmh, yes. Food." Frodo giggled a bit, rubbing his eyes and got up slowly. Bilbo getting up carefully after and so did Gandalf finally. Frodo went on ahead into searching for what he wanted to eat.

-"We should be in Bree by nightfall. Let us hope for the best and be there on time. We cannot delay any longer." Gandalf said, popping in his pipe into his mouth and turning it on, puffing softly.

Bilbo nodded and chuckled as he slightly smacked away the smoke from his face.

-"Gandalf." Bilbo scowled him, having quite a funny smile on his face like 'what have I told you about smoking near me?'

Gandalf chuckled and winked at his hobbit friend before turning to leave and sit at the log where Bilbo once was sitting on. Puffing out freely and easing his mind for what's to come on their long journey.


	17. Two in the same shoes~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Dwalin with Thorin and a Dwalin checking Ori out lol.

Almost five months have been passed now and Erebor was finally reconstructed. Beautiful it seems, even more than it used to be and it's all thanks to the hard working dwarves who passed their days and nights in the mines and in areas of which houses needed repairing as well. As Thorin expects, the caravans for the dwarven people are to come in a day or two, and they all hope it'd be that way, for Balin had sent out the word that Erebor was now a safe place into where the dwarfs can come and live at. The miners, tinkers, toy makers and other working dwarves were mighty excited. Finally the day to meet with their families; their wives, children, sisters, brothers and so on, has arrived and they're eager to have them in their arms.  
Thorin had never been so content. He feels happy as of enough for all his hard working companions and they are all happy as well to have a dwarf like him in the throne. They expect prosperity, and it's exactly what their king, Thorin Oakenshield, will give them.

-"Enjoyin' the view?" A tall tattooed and heavy muscled dwarf walked into the king at his balcony in his chambers, smiling slightly as he would see Thorin staring into the land with a calm and serene expression.

Thorin slightly nodded, taking in deep soft breaths as he would continue to look afar at the male dwarves who were cleaning the arounds of the houses. All eager, like I said, for the next day to come.  
-"They seem content." Thorin slightly smiled, turning around and then leaning back into a pillar, crossing his arms an looking at his warrior friend.

-"Aye, they all are." Dwalin sighed and looked out the balcony at the people. "They all worked hard an' it seems thar prize fer that is ta bring thar families back." He smiled a bit.

Thorin smiled a bit too then cleared his throat slightly as that word 'family' stumbled in his head, making him sigh deeply. He suddenly then thought of his halfling, his recent dreams and such. Family is what he wished to have with Bilbo in his arms. But that idea of a family seems far, and he doesn't think there'll be no one out there with whom he can make a family with. There's just isn't going to be a person who will be able to rip Bilbo off his heart and make its place in it. No, his heart belongs to just one. And that one is Bilbo, though the opportunities of a family are far away; or so he thought.

Dwalin felt him distant and rises his eyebrows, crossing his arms as well and leaned in a bit closer into the king's face.  
-"'ey, lad?" He waved his hand in front of Thorin's eyes but he was off into his mind temple. "Thorin!"

The king suddenly blinked and looked up at Dwalin. He didn't got startled, nor did he jumped up or made any scared movement. He just snapped out of it, calmly though? Like if everything was normally ok.  
-"Aye?" He asked in a low tone.

-"Yer back!" Dwalin chuckled a bit. "Thought I'd lost ya there."

-"I'm alright." Thorin cleared his throat.

-"Aye, aye. It's that hobbit Baggins makin' ye go nuts." Dwalin slightly roared in laughter at Thorin's expression. He had blushed suddenly at the mention of 'Baggins' and looked down slightly, trying to hide his flushed cheeks but it was too late now since Dwalin had caught him before he could hide his face.

-"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dwalin laughed even harder at this and Thorin frowned, feeling somewhat irritated.  
-"That was a good one." He chuckled again.

Thorin sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a split moment then opening them back again, looking down slightly still.  
-"Speaking of people who go nuts for others, how's Ori?" Now it was Thorin's turn to tease, and he was now rising his eyebrow and smiling slightly; almost into a little smirk.

Dwalin rises his eyebrow too, cheeks slightly turning pink shaded as his face slowly turned hot.  
-"Ori? I don't see how Ori comes into this--"

-"Excuse me?" A rather soft voice came from within the room. A little young an curious dwarf was peeking his head into the king's chambers and looked around, searching for the king.  
-"Hello?" he walked in shyly into the room.

Thorin smiled wider, way wider than he was before at his friend Dwalin who was now standing stunned, motionless as he would listen to little Ori's footsteps getting closer until he walked into the balcony and found both dwarfs, standing still.

-"Ah, hello." Ori smiled shyly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness, but mister Balin has summoned you into his chambers." Poor little dwarf was slightly stuttering. He found himself feeling quite nervous to be next by Dwalin and Dwalin found himself feeling hotter; cheeks turning quite crimson.

-"And why is that? Why didn't he come into my chambers?"

-"I do not know, your majesty. But he did say it was important. He gave me no further notes about it."

Dwalin has been staring at the smallest and younger dwarf before him, blushing deeply. Staring slowly up and down his gentle looking body as Ori would switch sides, locking hips as he would talk with Thorin.  
He even bit down his lower lip a bit, unconsciously, as he would think in groping those hips of his. He'd found his hips quite wide for being a male. Oh, but Dwalin didn't complain. It's what he mostly liked about him. His wide hips and that butt. He wanted to smack and grab all that; he smirked widely to himself as he would think in those things.

Thorin smirked too at the sight of his friend's face and chuckled slightly, rapidly clearing his throat to speak.  
-"I'll be there in a moment, thank you Ori."

Ori slightly bowed at Thorin, smiling slightly. But when he turned to look at Dwalin, his smile softened and also did his look. Dwalin found himself smiling back just as softly, heart slightly skipped a beat and all.  
Ori left, looking down bashfully with a bright smile on his face and cheeks flushed.

-"So how's Ori again?" Thorin asked, smirking slightly and with arms crossed.

-"Oh, he's good. Aye, too good." Dwalin sighed.

Thorin snorted and patted his bigger friend on his back. Shaking his head from side to side as he chuckled.  
Dwalin took a deep breath and chuckled a bit too, looking down.

-"Guess we're both in the same shoes." Thorin grinned; now it was Dwalin's turn to snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter made by Boredom lol.


	18. A Favor~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later that day~

Thorin, after Dwalin had left his room, took his fur coat and put it on to be on his way to Balin's chambers. He hummed out softly, trailing his hand on the walls as he walked by them. Feeling the slight ting of coolness of the rocks. He looked around also, content of his newly reconstructed kingdom. Smiling and bowing his head slightly as dwarves would walk by him and would greet him; the king.  
Thorin arrived at the doors of Balin's room and knocked; the sound traveled trough the walls and it ventured inside of Balin's chambers, telling him that the king was just outside.

-"Aye, come in, lad." The eldest said. He was mighty occupied. Papers and such things. He was sitting at his special-business-working table at his window, looking outside to the land of Dale. He seemed solemnly focused on some papers and Dori was accompanying him. Him, as well, was rummaging through some papers and had a bag full of medicine supplies on the floor by the legs of his chair. He seemed, apparently, to be checking the list of the medicines in his possession. And would frown slightly when he would mark out a few names; like if he were missing them or if they had ran over.

Thorin walked in and cleared his throat slightly, noticing both the white-haired dwarves at the table with whole bunches of stacks of papers on the floor an such other things like Dori's medicine bottle and cloths all over around them too.

-"I believe you summoned me?" Thorin got closer to the dwarves and picked up slightly a paper, written in khuzdul, and he examined.

-"Aye, I did." Balin said, slightly letting out a small sigh as he looked up at Thorin. Guessing the words he'll be about to say won't make him any good. "It is of the most importance to send out dwarves to Rivendell."

-"What?" Thorin rapidly frowned at the idea. Or maybe it wasn't much at the idea to send dwarves there, he won't go in the group though, or so he thought, it was mostly because the sound of 'elves' wasn't exactly what he would want to hear. "Send out dwarves for Rivendell? What is the need to do such thing?" Thorin crossed his arms, slightly groaning.

-"Well," Dori cleared his throat, squirting his eyes suddenly for he had been reading far too many papers in the last few hours. He looked at Thorin and sighed in deeply. "According to my list of medical supplies and to the list of medical recipes, and for the ones I'll be further investigating, there are many plants, seeds and such things needed for me to use in any future healing. The plants needed, well, unfortunately, only grow in the edges of rivers and in Rivendell, well.. they're in abundance." Dori sighed again, rubbing his eyes.

Thorin huffed out and rises his eyebrow, arms still crossed and making a sort of face expression like 'what? Are you fucking serious?'. He sighed in deeply and rolled his eyes.  
-"Isn't there any other place in which those things grow?"

-"Yes, but.."

-"Aye, then! Why make it to Rivendell when you can go elsewhere?"

Dori opened his mouth to reply back but shut it quickly again since Balin had broke off to speak first.  
-"Thorin." he sighed, slightly smiling for he was quite amused with Thorin's face in disapproval to send his dwarves out into elvish land. "They grow abundantly in the rivers of Rivendell. If dwarves go there, they will be bringing with them more than what is actually needed. If they bring enough, you won't have to send out any dwarves out anytime soon." Balin winked, trying to persuade him into accepting the quest. "At least not back into finding medical supplies."

Thorin groaned loudly and clasped his hands together, walking to Balin's bed and dropping himself on it. He looked around, trying to find if there was another choice but he found none. Both Balin and Dori looked at each other and let out small chuckles as the king groaned again.

-"Alright." Thorin sighed, crossing his arms. "But I won't be one of the dwarves to go into that nasty place."

Balin slightly chuckled again.  
-"One more thing." He proceeded. "There has to be one smart to do the talking. They must ask permission first to Lord Elrond about if they can take the plants."

-"What?" Thorin rolled his eyes. "What if he denies?"

-"Oh, he won't."

-"Then why can't they just take them?"

-"Thorin, you can't just go and take things from the elves." Balin chuckled and Dori slightly snorted. Thorin was behaving quite like a little child. "He won't deny permitting the dwarves in taking what they need, but we must inform him first the reason why we'll be taking it."

Thorin sighed deeply again and huffed out loudly, a groan following after.  
-"When?"

-"The sooner the better." Balin winked.

-"Alright. Bofur, Nori, Gloin and Fili will go." The king had chose the dwarves into the journey to Rivendell.

-"Excellent." Dori said, Balin nodded and smiled slightly.

-"Anything else?" Thorin asked, frowning.

-"Nah', laddie." Balin winked. "T'was all we needed, thank you."

Thorin bowed slightly his head and adjusted his coat as he walked out of Balin's chamber. Cursing slightly under his heavy breath about blasted elves, making both the white-haired dwarfs chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y u no like elves, Thorin?! Y u no?! U8>


	19. Caravans~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day~

The day that many dwarves have been waiting for has finally arrived. All the impatient hard working dwarves who gave their might into rebuilding Erebor to its old self, were now being payed; not with giving them all the gold and silver in the kingdom, they didn't care about all that in the very moment; but they were being payed with the caravans that were entering the land of Dale into settling the incoming female dwarves and dwarflings with their husbands and other families. Thorin, who was watching as the caravans were approaching, stood by the balcony of his chambers, which gave him an spectacular view to the whole land. He was content, smiling almost victoriously; Erebor was now back to its beautiful architecture, he was in charge of the throne passed down by his fathers, and now dwarves from the Blue Mountains were arriving to stay in the land.  
He would watch as little dwarflings would run up into their fathers. Receiving their long-waited warm embrace. Watching all the happy families hugging their mostly missed partners. All this, made his heart swell in happiness and he found himself smiling softly at the simple thought of how much dearly they have all missed each other in such long and long time without having being able to see one another. Their wives, husbands, children and such other family members.

-"I can imagine for how long they have been waiting to see their families again." Fili stood next to his uncle, smiling also as he would watch from afar the happy commotion of dwarves gathering in together.  
Thorin said no word and instead he nodded slightly once as his smile grew wider. Fili looked at him, sighing in deeply. At least Thorin has been smiling in the past few days. Usually, he never even smiled since Bilbo left; but he was slowly getting used to it, slowly getting over all the pain he once felt; though, that doesn't mean he had but all forgotten about his burglar and the things he ever lived with him in the past. That'd still be in his heart and mind.

As both, uncle and nephew, stood by next each other, a knock was heard at the door and both slightly jumped up startled. Fili letting out a small chuckle since he noticed they flinched at the same time.

-"Uncle! It's me, Kili." The young brunette dwarf said in quite a sing-song tone, opening slightly the door at Thorin's chambers and peeking his head into it, looking around.

Fili smiled widely.  
-"Kili!" He grinned.

-"Fili?" Kili stepped in and walked into the balcony. "Where's un-- Ah! Hi, uncle." He was being the usual adorable self he's always been. He walked closer, making them some more company, and looked afar into the land.

-"Gloin's down there too." Kili smiled. "His wife and son arrived and he seemed very happy. So did they." His smiled widened. "His son looks just like him." He chuckled slightly. "Blood-red hair and all."

-"He's talked about his boy all the time and now we'll get to meet him, that sounds good." Fili smiled too. "Maybe he'll grow up to be a warrior like his pops." He chuckled. Kili did too, slightly.

Thorin, while both the royal brothers were talking, seemed to have went in blank. Staring solemnly into the horizons, motionless. He seemed to have let his mind into day-dreaming. The smile he once wore, faded slowly and lowered his head slightly, looking onto the ground as the brothers started talking about Gloin's son. Seems, apparently, that talking about children would always make him think about his odd dreams and such.

Kili noticed suddenly that his uncle wasn't feeling all good, if they might say, and rises his eyebrow.  
-"Uncle? Are you alright?" He took a step closer and so did Fili, placing gently his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin suddenly blinked his eyes twice and looked around after, noticing he was back in Erebor again and not in his mind temple.  
-"Aye, I'm.. I'm alright."

-"Are you for certain? You're feeling nauseas again?" Fili worried.

-"No, I'm all but fine. There's nothing wrong." Thorin reaffirmed, standing his point being.  
Fili and Kili sighed, slightly in relief, as they heard his uncle's calm tone.

-"From what Balin told me, caravans of the Iron Hills will arrive tomorrow morning or in the after noon. They shall be here tomorrow either way." Kili grinned, most happy he was, bouncing like a little child when receiving a bag full of candy. "I do expect mother to come in the first caravan." He sing-sang.

-"Aye! She'll be pleased to see Erebor is back to it's place."

-"She will not be pleased when she knows about the perils I put both of you in to, though." Thorin chuckled slightly, he didn't look at them, he still looking afar. But he was hearing at what they were saying.

-"She doesn't needs to know?" Kili shrugged, chuckling too.

-"Oh, you know mother, Kili. She'll have her ways into taking out what she wants to hear from uncle's mouth." Fili joked.

-"After she makes me tell her, she'll probably skin me alive and throw me into an abyss." Thorin sighed deeply. Both Fili and Kili laughed.

-"Oh, I can't wait to see her." Kili bounced even more. Fili chuckled and wrapped an arm over his younger brother's shoulders, pulling him closer into a hug. Both snickering quietly at the expression of horror in Thorin's pale face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor Thorin.


	20. Dis Durin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day~

As Balin foretold, the Iron Hills' caravans were just arriving Dale early in the afternoon. Both the royal nephews were impatiently waiting for their mother's arrival. Kili bouncing the highest and was mostly excited as of lately. He's always been Dis' baby child, though Thorin would say the opposite; no one will ever make Dis change her ways with her sons and would still treat them like their babies. They are her only sons, anyways. But they never did complain, they love being pampered by their mother and besides, they would get away with every little mischievous thing they do to their uncle because their mother would stick up for them. Even if it means to smack Thorin up his head, being him the king of Erebor, that's was absolutely no barrier for her to still kick hi arse if she needed to.

Fili and Kili missed her dearly and would think and pray of her to the gods every night of their lives since they got separated after the attack of Smaug. Always been looking forward until the day of meeting her again arrived.

-"I don't see her anywhere!" Kili pouted and frowned, crossing his arms.

-"Be patient, little bird. She's there. She promised she'd come in the first caravan setting off here, remember?" Fili reassured, patting gingerly his younger brother's shoulder. Kili sighed deeply, forcing a smile but he was worried their mother hadn't make it.

-"Anything yet?" A different, but mostly familiar, voice came from behind the two royal brothers as they stood impatiently at one of them's balcony in the chamber. "Did ye found yer mum?" The dwarf smiled, cute little and deep dimples showing off his round cheeks.

-"No!" Kili pouted again. Looking back at Bofur who had a delicious looking cupcake in his hands. "Still nothing." He sighed.

-"D'aw. Dun worry, lad. The caravan'll come soon. So will yer mum." He took a bite at the cupcake, patting Kili's shoulder and Kili suddenly felt his stomach grumble.

-"Are there any more of those?" The dwarfling said, almost hypnotised by the delicious look and smell of the cupcake.

-"Aye." Bofur chuckled. "But hurry up, Bombur's--" but he didn't even finished saying what he was going to say next when Kili had run off into the kitchen.

-"That dwarfling." Bofur chuckled slightly and ate his small cake. He slightly muffled. "Aren't ya gonna get cupcakes?" He said, a funny sounding voice coming through the food in his mouth and he smiled.

-"Oh, no, thank you. I rather wait here for mother to come." Fili chuckled. "Kili seemed excited until that cupcake showed up."

-"Seems hunger won over the eagerness to see his mother." Both gave a slight laugh.  
Bofur then patted his back gently, smiling widely and puckered his lips, jerking his head, at the direction of the open land. The Iron Hills' caravan was just arriving, and cheering from the dwarves were already out loud enough for everyone to hear.

-"Hey! And just when Kili left." Fili laughed again.

-"And thar's yer mum." Bofur grinned, pointing out afar at a quite familiar female figure, though she pretty much looked exactly alike her brother Thorin, only she had a way shorter beard.

-"Mum!" Fili gasped, smiling widely. "I better go get Kili!" And the blonde dwarf ran off into looking for his younger brother and giving him the news that Dis Durin was now back in Erebor.

~*~

-"Don't you dare move that hand any further, Bombur."

The kitchen room stood in silence as the dwarves that were there; Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur and Balin, looked at each other as the young prince stomped his way; trying to be serious and all and to seem furious, to the red-haired plump dwarf who was just reaching out for the last cupcake; looking sadly alone in the tray where it once was accompanied by full of many other delicious pastries.  
Bombur blinked twice but then gave a slight chuckle after Kili had smiled; relaxing his pose as he walked closer to the table.

-"How dare you make cupcakes without me knowing about this? If it weren't for Bofur I wouldn't have saved poor little strawberry cupcake here." He said as he gingerly picked the soft pink coloured cupcake up, looking at it like if it were the most beautifulest thing ever. He was just being his silly-cute self. "'Cause it is strawberry, right?"

The rest of the dwarves; realising now that it was a silly joke, gave a chuckle and a shake of their heads, Bombur did too. He simply loved it when others die for his food. He felt honoured for having such magnificent cooking skills. This plumpy red dwarf wasn't much of a talkative person, just a few words here and there; he just nodded in approval at Kili's question, smiling widely; having his mouth stuffed in other goodies.

Before Kili could say any other thing or two, he stuffed his mouth with the cupcake; almost flailing over it.

-"Whoop! There goes poor little cupcake." Nori chuckled.

-"Mmmh! Th-..this ih 'ood!" He nearly chocked on poor little strawberry cupcake because of laughing slightly since his voice came out all muffled and funny sounding.

He was about to snatch away the cupcake that Bombur had in his hands that was about to eat when suddenly Fili's loud voice made him and all the rest jump up startled.

-"Kili!!" Fili was most excited. "Mum's here! Move your arse!" Fili ran by the halls, Kili watched him run by the entrance of the kitchen.

-"Wah?!" Kili muffled loudly again and almost tripped over as he knocked down a chair due to have ran off wildly. Forgetting about cupcakes now and eager once again about the arrival of his mother."Sorry!" He yelled for knocking chairs down; leaving behind chuckling dwarves. "Make me more cupcakes!!" He screamed even louder; laughing in the way.

-"What a crazy dwarfling! And then you talk about me being crazy!" Bifur said in that most curious khuzdul language; moving hands and all at Bombur.

-"You win over above all." Balin patted his back.

The rest laughed; Bifur slightly pouted, but then joined in the laughter.

~*~

Both brothers ran happily like little boys when knowing exactly where there presents are being hidden in the most jolly day of the year; Christmas. It was like a gift to them to see their mother once again and knowing now that they'll be together until the end of the days.  
They ran by the halls and their loud footsteps could be heard in all the place. The sound travelling through the floors and walls, and so were their laughter. They were most anxious when a loud voice stumbled upon the halls and made both brothers make a stop.

-"Now what is the meaning of such eagerness? Where you two off to?" Thorin stood by the hall, he seemed to have come back from the mines. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

-"Uncle! Mum's here! We're gonna go get her!" Kili bounced excitedly.

-"Dis is here? Why didn't you told me earlier?"

-"She just arrived! The caravans from the Iron Hills are coming!" Fili said.  
Happiness rising in both the brothers' voices as the spoke.

Thorin hummed out like if he were meaning an 'Ah,' smiling slightly and nodded once.

-"Move, uncle! Let's go!" Kili took his uncle by his arm and was now pulling him with them, chuckling.

-"Aye, aye! It's not like she will get lost by not knowing her way here!" Thorin rolled his eyes; smiling slightly at his nephews.

~*~

It wasn't for a minute or two, that Dis Durin, Thorin Oakenshield's sister was stepping into Erebor; sighing in deeply as she would take in her old home land's scent. Smiling widely at the memories flashing by her mind as she looked around at the beautiful rebuilt kingdom. Running her hands slowly on the walls as she approached the throne room, taking in deep breaths as she would stare longingly at the throne; smiling widely at the image of her father sitting on it. All her roughness as a Durin woman being slightly washed away and her heart melting at the thought of being back in her home.

-"Perfection, isn't it?"

Dis jumped up startled and looked back to find none but her, equally looking, royal brother. Who was standing, arms crossed, smiling and with the heirs on each side of him. Both Fili and Kili looking at their mother like if she were the most precious jewel ever. She was; for them she was the most beautiful woman in all Middle-Earth.

-"Boys." She said quite softly; grinning and stretching her arms out at her dearest babies. "My precious boys." She chuckled as the two dwarves made their way impatiently into their mother's arms. Both not being able to fight back the tears tugging at the corner of their beautiful eyes; letting them roll down their cheeks freely as they would enjoy the warm embrace that their mother was giving them. She too felt tears filling her eyes, and she smiled widely. Feeling blissful to have her sons back into her arms.

Thorin found himself smiling softly as he would still stand with arms crossed and would watch at how the three dwarfs would hug and kiss themselves on their foreheads, cheeks and noses. Laughing all into each others' arms.

-"What? Jealous?" Dis teased slightly as she sniffled a bit and chuckled, looking at her brother and noticing him staring at them smiling.

-"Jealous? Of what, if I may know?" Thorin raised his eyebrow.

-"Oh C'mere! Won't ya give your sister a hug?" She chuckled, wiggling her eyebrow slightly and moving her arms, motioning him to come closer.

Thorin sighed in, smiling widely and couldn't deny his sister a little hug. He did miss her after all.  
He approached her, though he was being cautious for any movement she might do.  
-"Oh, come here already!" Dis pulled him quickly into a tight hug, making Thorin let out a light 'oof' because of being a sudden pull. He sighed in again and both Fili and Kili smiled widely as they would watch them hug and laugh.

-"I missed you, brother." Dis pulled away from the hug and took a hold onto his arms, smiling widely up at him.

-"I missed you too, sister." Thorin grinned.

-"Oh, I know you did." She smiled then suddenly smacked him up his head hardly. Rising her hand up again before he could complain. Fili and Kili had to cover their mouths quickly after having burst out laughing at that.

-"Ow! What--"

-"For putting my children in danger."

-"Wh-- ?! How-.."

-"Ssh! No one told me, I just know."

-"But--"

-"No buts! You and I will talk about a few things later on." Dis scowled her brother. Thorin groaning and huffing out loudly. "But for the moment, I want to spend some time with my sons. Now, if you'll excuse us." Dis turned away from Thorin, smiling widely. "C'mon, boys."

-"Aye, ma'am!" Both brothers said at same, picking up their mothers' bags and following her down the halls and into her bed chambers. Cracking up in laughter after such scene.

Thorin watched his sister and nephews walk away. Rolling his eyes and suddenly chuckling. Surely he had missed his sister around.

-"Welcome back, Dis." Thorin sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz no one can help the temptation of Bombur's goodies~ lol.
> 
> And lol, Dis has the power! >:)


	21. Dwarves for Rivendell~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days later~

Dis sighed. She paced around in her bed chambers, arms at her back, holding her hands, entwining fingers. She sighed again. She sat at her bed.  
Kili watched in utter confusion but then smiled softly. He knew his mother was worried. Though, she doesn't have to be worried.

-"Mother, relax a bit. Fili's going to be alright." He reassured. Slightly then chuckling a bit at his mother's worried face.

Dis sighed again, turned to face Kili and smiled.  
-"Yes, yes. I know." She took his hands in hers, rubbing them gently with her thumbs and smiled wider. "Even as old as you and Fili are, I will still get worried for you two. You are the most precious jewels I have."

Kili smiled then both him and Dis looked over at the door when a sudden knock was heard.  
-"May I come in?" Thorin's rough yet, calm voice came from the outside.

-"You may." His sister replied.

Thorin opened the door slightly and walked in, taking in a deep sigh.  
-"They'll be leaving now."

Dis sighed..again.

-"Don't worry, mother. He'll be here before you know it." Kili petted her hair slightly. Running his fingers through it.

Thorin felt quite uneasy, he knew Dis was worried for Fili and for what might happen to him out there while he went with the rest of the dwarves to Rivendell. Dis had tried persuading him into changing his mind and choose someone else but Fili decided to go anyways. He wanted to go, so who finished persuading the other was Fili to his mother into letting him go.  
If only Dis knew what they all went through in their journey to reclaim back Erebor. She needs to know eventually, but not quite yet. Thorin will need a moment in private with her to try to explain to her the best he could about all the matter.  
Oh, he was going to be in such big trouble.

~*~

Bofur, Nori, Gloin and Fili were at the council meeting room. In just a few more minutes they were going to set off into Rivendell to go get those herbs Dori much needs for his medications and such things. Dori was with them too. He had made Ori draw out the special little flowers and plants they'll be looking for so that they know exactly which are the ones Dori means if they didn't understand much by an explanation. Ori sketched them out so nicely, like he usually does for being this his special gift, that they had no problem in identifying which one is which. As Dori made them a list of the names and their exact location, drawing circles in a map of Rivendell, Nori was making sure to put in the papers in a bag of his in a secret place, specially quite hidden so that nothing happens to them in their way to elvish lands.

Gloin was quite desperate. He wanted to set off already. He wanted some action. Though, the others wished for nothing to disturb their journey, Gloin was wishing quite the opposite.  
He also wanted to leave fast so that he could return back quickly to his family again. Two things had him eager to go out.  
Bofur was just sitting on a chair, paying much attention to Dori and at what he was saying. So was Fili.

-"Alright, lads. That be all you need to know." Dori said finally as he then put away his journal. Putting away too the rather long list of all the medications he's been in a research.

Fili, Nori and Bofur nodded once. Gloin gave a sigh of relief as if 'Yay, thank you, we can leave now, bye!" and walked quickly away from the dwarves and outside the gigantic room without saying any word.

-"Gloin seems in a hurry." Fili chuckled as he watched how quick Gloin had walked away.

Bofur chuckled and Nori too.  
-"He just wants to get over with this." The smiling dwarf said, showing off his abnormally cute dimples. "The sooner the better."

-"We'll! I amn't in a hurry so," Fili then said. All three now walking out of the mines and out of the coolness of Erebor's walls. "But I kind of do want to get back soon for mother. She said she'd make me those vanilla cupcakes I most love." The prince chuckled.

-"Odd Kili didn't want to join in the pack for Rivendell." Nori smirked.

-"He did wanted to but he preferred staying with mother." Fili smiled.

-"I thought so." The starry dwarf chuckled.

The three dwarves walked out of the kingdom, carrying their bags of supplies for the journey. Gloin, as impatient as he was, was already eagerly waiting for them outside, leaning against some rocks by the entrance. As they began their journey, Bofur started singing off quite a cheerful song that had then Fili singing after. Every dwarf in their way listening to their song as they walked by.

There they went the dwarves for Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for shortish chapters! :)


	22. Rivendell~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wanted to put in this chapter a new shipping of mine lol.  
> ~Riverwoman opened my eyes to it lol.

Bilbo took a deep breath as he looked around at the beautifulness of Rivendell. He walked slowly. Gandalf was already now talking to an elf friend of his. Frodo was softly snoring, sleeping on a pony as Bilbo had the ropes in his hand and leading the pony with him as he walked and walked into the dreamy kingdom. He looked down, admiring such beauty of flowers and plants, and as the river went by. He smiled widely. He had missed this place for sure and he's happy to be back in it. Though, it'd be only for a few days, since he has no hurry in leaving and besides, he's safe here in the valley, he'll enjoy his stay anyways. And now he can show Frodo the wonderful elves he's always talked to him about in his stories. Elves that Frodo seemed much eager to meet.

The elf friend bowed slightly, as he was talking with Gandalf, and left the wizard and the two hobbits behind with a slight smile. Gandalf turned to look at Bilbo and smiled, sighed and walked closer.  
-"I sent out our arrival to Lord Elrond. He'll be here in a minute or so."

Bilbo nodded once and sighed in again. Taking the most refreshing and cool air into his lungs he's ever breathed before.  
Frodo moved slightly in his pony, but he was safe from any nightmare. Bilbo reached out his hand an slowly caressed his forehead, slowly pushing away the bangs that hung over it.  
He suddenly froze slightly as he heard an elvish familiar voice.

-"Bilbo Baggins of The Shire." Said the soft voice. "Is a pleasure to have you once back again." The Lord of the elves smiled. He then looked at the grey wizard and bowed slightly. "Mithrandir."

-"Old friend." Gandalf said, smiling too and he walked closer to Lord Elrond. "*and my love*." He continued, almost in a soft whisper which made Elrond slightly flush and smile wider.  
He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps reply to what Gandalf had said but instead he grinned slightly and raised his eyebrow.

Lord Elrond looked back at Bilbo.  
-"Come, dear friend. You must have comforts. Specially now, in that state." He smiled.

Bilbo did the same as Lord Elrond did seconds before. Opening his mouth to ask how does he know about the pregnancy. I mean, he could just think, like Frodo, that he was getting chubbier. But then again, you cannot underestimate elves and take them by fools. Not that Bilbo thinks them fools. Very wise creatures and he admires them such.  
Bilbo raised his eyebrow and had an astonished face which made Gandalf slightly chucked.

-"Come." Lord Elrond said again, smiling.

-"Yes, yes." Bilbo cleared his throat, looked at Frodo. At Gandalf. Frodo.  
"Can you--"

-"Yes, I'll have that little bundle." Gandalf chuckled again and walked towards Molly, the pony, to take Frodo. As he took him in his arms, elves came by and took little Molly with them, another two ponies and ShadowFax, Gandalf's white and beautiful horse. Which are the mounts they had taken with them in the journey.

-"We shall have them refreshed and well cared." One of the elves said, the one who had Molly, and Bilbo nodded.

As they started walking towards where they were being lead by Lord Elrond, this one turned around to have a check on the wizard and the hobbits and found himself smiling quite softly to himself at the sight of Gandalf carrying a boy in his arms. He seemed very father-y like with the boy, he knew he was very fond of the little halfling.  
Frodo slightly curled himself in Gandalf's arms. Bilbo couldn't carry him anymore. He was in fact quite heavy, which is the sign that he's growing healthy. So he was to carry that weight, plus the baby's? Nope! Too much for him. Gandalf will do the carrying around now, though he never complains. He enjoys having little times with silly little Frodo.

They approached the dinning area, the table was full of incredible tasty looking food. At least, tasty food for him. He'd always enjoy his greens and fruits when he could. Specially now, he'll have to start eating healthy for his babe.

-"I shall lead you into your bed chambers. Food, as you can see, is ready and you may come to feast with us if you'd like."  
Lord Elrond's voice was so soft and charming. He walked on front of them, leading the way, with his hands at his back. Entwining his fingers and walking ever so straightly.

Gandalf wasn't loosing no chance in checking out the elf's body. He smiled widely as he would watch his gentle-swaying hips as Elrond would walk.  
The elf felt a pair of eyes on him and his face flushed slightly since he knows for certain who's the one setting his eyes on him. He didn't mind of course, on the contrary, he wanted him to look. To feast in him.

-"Your possessions will be brought up to your room in a moment. You may make yourself comfortable, and at your home." Lord Elrond smiled softly at the hobbit before him and bowed slightly. They had arrived at the room which it'll be Bilbo's and Frodo's.

-"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Bilbo replied with much respect and the elf left them, looking back slightly at Gandalf as he walked away then looked back into his way. Disappearing then into the halls of Rivendell.

-"Well!" Bilbo sighed, most content as he stretched and made his way to the bed, sitting on it and settling down on the ground a side-bag he was carrying with him.  
Gandalf approached him and gently put down Frodo on the bed. The little halfling quickly pulling in the sheets to cuddle with them. Bilbo chucked and leaned down to gingerly kiss his cheek.

-"I'm quite hungry indeed but I don't want to leave Frodo alone here. He might get afraid if he wakes up without me by his side." Bilbo sighed, gingerly stroking Frodo's hair.

-"If you wish, I could ask if dinner can be brought up." Gandalf said with a smile.

-"Oh, thank you. That'd be very nice."

Gandalf nodded once and walked out of the hobbit's room.  
Bilbo moved back a bit and leaned down onto his pillows. Sighing in deeply the sweet fresh air. He stretched slightly and moved a hand to the back of his head and he lead the other into caressing Frodo's soft raven hair. He smiled as he would watch his nephew's happy face. He was smiling widely in his dreams and would even sometimes giggle too.  
He pinched softly his cheek. He was just so adorable, and he chuckled a bit quietly. Feeling quite content that Frodo is by his side.

-"Welcome to Rivendell, dear Frodo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all about Mithrandir & Elrond~ <3
> 
> Yes, odd shipping but somehow I just love it. :3


	23. Sweet Escape~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol thanks to Riverwoman for opening my eyes into these two. XD  
> <3 :3

Night time arrived and the breeze of Rivendell was being rather cool, chilly in fact. Thankfully, Bilbo and Frodo were very warm under heavy-thick sheets and they had furry coats on too. Seems Bilbo couldn't sleep at all in all the night and the only thing keeping him to feel safe was pillows and coats around him. He was hugging his babe nephew tightly into his chest and they both slept happily as the night went on.

Gandalf smiled at the sight of the peaceful hobbits sleeping. He was sitting on a chair by a table, facing the balcony and gifting him a beautiful scene of the shinning bright moon, which looked like the most grand pearl ever existed.  
He smoked on his pipe. Slightly puffing out smoke rings as he relaxed his mind. Though, it wasn't much of a relaxation since he felt quite a disturbance growing from under his pants, under his robe.  
He smiled, smirking slightly to himself as he continued smoking. Images of his dearest elf coming into his mind.  
He couldn't take it any longer. He was just feet away from his bed chambers. He wanted to go. He needed to go. And he was going.

Gandalf looked at the hobbits one last time, as he stood at the door, to make sure they were fully fully asleep. He closed the door gently, making absolutely no sound and he made haste into the halls of Rivendell and into the room of his dearest lover.

As he made his way, a soft voice came from behind him, freezing him into a stop and made him jump up slightly. He then smiled. Of course he knew who it was.

-"Can't sleep, wizard?" Lord Elrond walked around him, standing then before him.

-"No. I just don't want to sleep." The grey wizard took a step forward, getting closer to the elf.

Lord Elrond gave a soft smile and leaned in closer, placing a sweet kiss on the wizard's lips. Making both flush upon the soft caress of their lips.  
-"I have missed you, Mithrandir."

-"I doubt you've missed me more than I have."

Lord Elrond chuckled slightly and moved to Gandalf's side. The wizard offered his arm out at him, asking him if he would like a stroll around, and Elrond gently took it, smiling softly.

-"So our dear hobbit friend wishes to move into a city of men, Hm?"

-"Yes. He wishes to have a new life. Away from.. Dwarves." He chuckled slightly. Lord Elrond just smiled.

-"It is never too wise to hide heirs from their fathers. Is he for certain about what he really wants? Sooner or later.. Thorin Oakenshield will know the truth. And he will not be pleased to know Bilbo hid this from him." Elrond speculated.

-"Let's just hope the best for now." Gandalf sighed. "He's still very hurt upon what happened between him and the dwarf king."

It was Lord Elrond's time to sigh.  
As they were talking, they kept on walking into arriving at the very door of Lord Elrond's bed chambers.

-"But enough of that." Gandalf stopped and looked at Elrond and into his dark eyes. "I have not come to talk about the hobbit."

-"Oh, you haven't?" The elf teased slightly. Gingerly trailing his hands up the wizard's chest, wrapping his arms then around his neck and smiling softly.  
Gandalf embraced Elrond. Wrapping his own arms around his waist, slightly pulling him closer; pressing their bodies together.

-"You looked very handsome with the halfling in your arms." Elrond continued, smiling. "Such a good father you would've been if you ever would've had the chance to be one." He gingerly picked at his hair.

-"Hm." Gandalf sighed, smiling slightly. "I am very fond of that child. And of Bilbo as well. I saw them when they were just wee halflings and I've watched them grow. You could say though, they are like children of mine."

Lord Elrond smiled wider upon his words and sighed out softly, feeling very happy as of enough.

-"I really did miss you, Mithrandir." Elrond said softly, leaning in closer with each passing second. He brushed his lips teasingly over Gandalf's and the wizard smiled, almost smirking. Elrond slightly chuckled, as he gingerly placed kisses on his lips and around them, since Gandalf's whiskers tickled him slightly and Gandalf found himself chuckling a bit too.

-"Show me how much you've missed me. Make this my sweet escape." The grey wizard whispered as he was being gently pushed back into Lord Elrond's bed chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with smut lol but I made a story anyways of what's gonna happen next.  
> It's 'A Cold Night' and it's a soft smutsies chapter about this. Its the continuation~


	24. Jinx~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!  
> Sorry I took long to update, having had the time to. :C ..but well! Here's another chapter!  
> I wanna say thanks to those who gave kudos, they're very much appreciated. :) and for those who comment too.
> 
> Since I'm updating with the original versions of the stories, too lazy to rewrite lol, there might be typos..lots in fact, so if there is one or two..or a hundred! Then you can just tell me. :3 they'll be fixed as soon as I get the message.
> 
> Anyways, here's the update! Hope you guys like it.

So off our brave warrior dwarves were into the journey for Rivendell. And what a journey it was. They wished it would've been for something more dangerous or some sort of thing like that but to collect herbs and flowers? Welp, at least they were out in the wild.  
Fili, Bofur, Nori and Gloin, who seemed to be in a hurry since he was the one off more into distance than the others; though it wasn't much, they could still see him and what not, but he wasn't actually by their side; all four now were making haste in traveling nearby the Grey Mountains.  
They had decided to take the long way since they did not wanted to go through that nasty Old Forest where they probably will get lost again or fall into an endless sleep like poor Bombur did. No, they preferred the long way so they had taken the road to the mountains which it's pass north to the forest. They enjoyed the view of mountains, though. They were like their family.

-"There goes that rotten forest." Bofur said as they would walk around it. There was a terrible heavy-thick coat of fog over it. You could barely even see the tree tops. No wonder they never were able to catch a decent light of the sun. She was blocked away with all the wicked fog casted in the sky.

Fili shivered slightly.  
-"If it is not taking that road, into taking the longest way. I prefer it that way, even if it means to travel double of the days, but that, than to get caught again by giant bloody spiders."

Nori snorted.  
-"Aye. I never thought to get out of that alive. Never in my mind flew the idea of being eaten by nasty six-legged monsters. It's all thanks to that hobbit, Bilbo. He risked himself many times for us." Nori pointed out, sighing in.

-"Aye. He did so much. We owe him good ones." Fili chuckled.

While the starry dwarf and the blonde one talked about forests, spiders, getting eaten by any other ferocious and huge creatures, and about their burglar and wondering how life's been treating him, Bofur watched out from afar Gloin who had taken a seat on a rock and was now waiting for them to quicken up their pace.

-"Hurry up, before I shrivel up like a prune here!" Gloin yelled from afar. His voice didn't sounded all that clear, though Bofur could hear his echoing and understood what he said perfectly, which made him chuckle again.

Their voices becoming clearer as they got closer.

-"Ye know! There are quite big rocks around to hide in the back! What I can't afford you is a cloth to clean up! But there are big leaves around that ye could use, if ye know what I mean!" Bofur yelled back, trying to contain his laughter.

-"Or I could use that hat instead!" Gloin chuckled.

Now they were in a rather less-away distance which they didn't need to tell out so loud.

-"Just try it.. And I'll cut yer hands off." Bofur raised his eyebrow.

Gloin laughed roughly a bit at this and got up from the rock. Patting then the dimply-dwarf's back once they were close to each other.

The four dwarves, united all together again, continued their journey through the wild. Resting every now and then. Sleeping at night, taking turns for first watch. All those four days passed since they left their home, Erebor, have been peaceful and everything seemed pretty well and in order, which all four appreciated it.

~*~

The early dawn of the fifth day arrived and they found themselves stepping in the arounds of Greylin. The outside corner of the forest. They had taken the road to the south which it'll lead them to the Carrocks. Long way it was but they were still positive in not finding anything odd in their way that might delay them on their journey to elvish lands.

As time and time passes by, Gloin missed dearly and even more his family; his wife and little son. He spend more than a year without them, fighting against orcs, wargs, goblins and what not, been through the worst with his fellow warrior companions to gain back his longing and beloved home and to have them, his family, back in his arms. Now five days seems far more than a year. It felt like an eternity for him and the other three in the small group noticed his saddened expression growing and growing even more as minutes were gone. Minutes he wishes to be near his beloved wife and dwarfling.

-"It's alright, lad. Ye'll be home before Y'know it. Ye'll have little Gimli with ye soon." Bofur patted his back, but Gloin only managed to smile out for a split second and then he sighed in deeply. "Just think about that the faster we get through this, the faster ye'll go home to your family." He gave his dimply-smile.

~*~

The little company had arrived now into the Carrocks. They had followed Anduin, the Great River, and they did not doubted their way in any second of their lives of them being in the right road. Fili was munching on some sweet bread Bombur had prepared for them to the journey, Gloin, again, was a few feet afar from them forward. Nori was in silent, and finally Bofur was humming quite a soft song as he fiddled around the buttons of his coat and adjusted it.

They had come to an open green area where Fili decided it would be a good place to rest up for the night. Rivendell was so near now. And they had calculated than in a day or two they'd be there.

-"Off next tomorrow it's going through the Misty Mountains in the High Pass." Fili sighed, taking out his bed roll and unrolling it on the ground next to a good warm fire Nori had made for them in the night.  
-"Gloin?" He looked over at the blood-red haired dwarf and this one nodded once, taking his heavy weapon with him as he walked towards some logs and sat down on them. Stretching for a moment, preparing himself to be the guard of the first watch.

-"I hope there are no bloody orcs nearby the High Pass. Nasty things better be off elsewhere." Nori sat on his bed roll. Fili sighed, Bofur did too.

All four of the dwarves then jumped up startled, looking at each other for split seconds before they had turned their gaze towards the direction where the High Pass should be. High pitched screeches and odd language speaking could be heard out loud.

-"Thanks fer the jinx, Nori." Gloin groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter you say? Well there's the next one to make up for it lol.


	25. Blind Fight~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhm.. The dwarves are in trouble....

-"There they are. The dwarf-scum." An Orc said in their odd language, groaning and taking in deeply the scent of the dwarves. He gave a roughly chuckle and jerked his head towards the direction where the dwarves were, signalising the orcs to do what they were best at.

-"Take them! The fog is thick, it's on our side this night." He continued. His Warg howling as the rest did as they were told and went off into taking the dwarves.

~*~

-"Damndndamndamn!" Fili kept on repeating as all the four dwarves did all the best they could in withdrawing back their bags and bedrolls. Gloin and Bofur, once done, proceeded next into stomping on the fire in attempts at turning it off. They drew out their weapons; Fili his sword, which then he made it split in two to have both his hands occupied with something to hit an Orc with. Breathing in heavily they were, getting themselves ready for any Orc attack. A sudden thick fog covered them and they got closer to each other, making a slight circle as they gave each other's back, facing in every direction. Bofur sighed in deeply, almost sounding like a groan as they could hear the screeching noises and howling of the Wargs getting closer towards them.

-"I can't see a damn thing with all this bloody fog around! It's gonna be a nasty blind fight!" Nori groaned.

By the time he had finished saying the last words an Orc sprang out from elsewhere and they couldn't see since the fog was ridiculously thick and heavy, Gloin had given a swing of his arms, weapon in hands and slammed the Orc away. Agility impressively growing as his nerves attacked him.  
-"There goes one!"

-"We have to move!" Fili yelled from his spot and they felt as if more orcs were approaching them. "Damn! They're surrounding us, move!"

The four dwarves rushed from their clear spot off the fog. A minute longer there and they'd be Orc bait. They were now off into the direction where the High Pass should be, if they're not mistaken.

-"Keep your eyes open!"

The fog was slightly fading, very slowly and they could see a bit better now.

-"Watch out!" Nori yelled out at Fili who was giving his back at an incoming Orc. The blonde prince turned around quickly, fiercely slashing him off with his swords.

-"Two! And there comes some more!" Fili pointed.

~*~

-"After them! Destroy them!" The Orc said. Sending out his small army against the four men. The howling an the noises could be heard loud and they echoed along through the land.

~*~

The orcs were coming from the south from Greylin and they seemed to be a rather large pack. The dwarves were now hurrying their pace, trying to get to The High Pass quickly, for they would be slightly safer now since they'd be close to elvish lands. No orcs dares to reach that land.

-"Three!"  
-"Four-Five!"

They were counting the amount of orcs as they were defeating them. Either stabbing and cutting their guts and heads off, to slamming them down and squish them into jelly. Which seemed Gloin's preferred method.

-"fifteen!"

-"Bloody orcs! How many more are-- sixteen!--" Nori growled. "--out there!"  
They continued running.

-"I don't know!" Bofur started panting as they run faster and faster. "I can still hear them coming!"

Wargs howling.

-"Damn it!" Fili groaned. "Wargs are coming!"

The fog, even though it had slightly faded, it was still there and they still couldn't see very clear off into the distance.

-"Nineteen! And a Warg!" Gloin said victoriously, roughly chuckling after having slammed his heavy friend against the head of the giant wolf, braking his jaw and completely slamming it out of its place.

~*~

-"Ugh! Don't let them escape! Don't let them get to the High Pass!!" The big Orc growled loudly, scowling the rest of the other orcs who were waiting for their turn in attacking the dwarves. "Move you imbeciles!"  
And their Wargs howled as they make haste into the four men.

~*~

-"We're almost there!" Bofur reassured as they were getting closer to the Misty Mountains, very close indeed into arriving at the between of the mountains, The High Pass.

-"Twenty!" Nori yelled, he was far off behind for he had made a stop to fix businesses with an Orc.

-"Nori! Hurry!" Fili called out for him.

As the four dwarves approached the slightly cleared road of tall mountains, the galloping of horses and certain horns could be heard from afar and suddenly. It was no Orc horn, nor a human one. It was a different sound and as they figured who were the ones approaching, five of the orcs that were behind them in a chase were now laying dead with arrows through their chests.  
They stood stunned as the tall horses galloped by them and stood by their side.

-"Elves!" Bofur said astonished.

Four, five, six, ten! elves have come into the land. Founding themselves with four dwarves and twenty more orcs against them.

~*~

-"Elves, sire! They have come!" An Orc yelled as he retrieved back into the mist. Many more other were retrieving too.

-"Damn these dwarves! They always get away!" He growled loudly. "I shall get them soon! Very soon!" He screamed out in anger and his Warg howled, telling the others it was time to go.

~*~

-"Thirty-nine!" Fili roughly said as he withdrew out his swords from an Orc's stomach.

-"And forty with the one the elf got." Nori wiped off the sweat from his forehead and wiped his hands on his coat afterwards, staining it even more with the dreadful dark colour of the orc's blood.

The horses of the elves galloped closer to them, but they did not lowered their guard.

-"Tell me, fellow friends. What have made you come all this way from your home?" A familiar soft voice spoke, the fog started now, thankfully, to disappear and they could see the face of this familiar elf.

-"We have come to speak to you, Lord Elrond. It's a sort of permission thing."

-"Permission? Into doing what?" The Lord of the elves raised his eyebrow.

Fili took a quick breath before he started speaking again.  
-"The city has run out of medicines. We need a few types of the herbs that grow nearby your river for the confection of these medical needs. We were doing just fine in our way when suddenly these orcs showed up." He breathed in heavily slightly for he had grown tired of the fight.

Lord Elrond slightly smiled, looking down at the dwarves and nodded once. He suddenly then shook his head.  
-"I do not understand why do Orcs continue to appear around these areas. They are all scattered in quite the large packs." He sighed. "But come, you may explain to me better when we get to my homeland." 

Fili bowed his head slightly, so did the others, and went off ahead into Rivendell. Safe now in their 'not-so-adversaries' land, as they would hear the Orcs' and Wargs' noises fading and fading as they left the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but thankful the elves are in for the rescue. :3


	26. A hobbit-y surprise~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the dwarves arrive to Rivendell before Bilbo leaves??  
> Good question..~

-"Come out, come out wherever you are." Bilbo said in a rather soft sing-song-y tone. Calling out for Frodo as they would play out in Lord Elrond's beautiful garden. There was a gazebo near the entrance back into his room in which Gandalf was sitting in, legs crossed and smoking on his pipe. Puffing out smoke rings, hearts and butterflies. Frodo loves the garden and whenever he would feel like playing hide-n-seek, this was the best spot. Flowers grew freely throughout the green-spot and the she shined so bright, the grass shone as beautifully that it would remind Bilbo of the grass back in Hobbiton. "Oh, Frodo." He sang out again, chuckling slightly as he would stick his head into high green and flowery bushes. "Now, where can that halfling be?" He asked himself out loud and smiled. Gandalf chuckled slightly on his spot and gave a little twist of his fingers, looking quickly at some tall Elven wood statues which were beautifully carved, like telling Bilbo Frodo's hiding place.

-"Oh, just give up Bilbo. You'll never find him. Even I don't know where he is." Gandalf said out loud, in a quite comical way and puffed out a little butterfly which flew all the way to the wooden statue where Frodo was and perched itself on the very tip of the elf's sword.

-"Giving up? Why? I think I finally know where he's hiding at." Bilbo said as he slowly approached the statue, grinning. Frodo felt anxious to jump out at his uncle, but he wanted him to find him so he restrained himself from doing so. He giggled quietly in his hissing spot when suddenly a head popped out from the side of the carved statue and made him squeal, gasping out loud from quite the scare.

-"Uncle!" He giggled. "You found me!"

-"Ha! Thought I'd never find you, huh?" He tickled Frodo and he giggled his way out from behind the statue, jumping them onto his uncle and Bilbo picked him up slightly.

-"Bagh! Heavy little halfling!" He chuckled and Frodo laughed. He put him down and watched as the little hobbit skipped his way to the grey wizard which was chuckling at them.

Bilbo walked to them, smiling slightly, and sat down next to his grey friend. Giving then quite a wide smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

-"What?" Gandalf asked, rising his eyebrow as he would watch Bilbo. His face slightly flushed.

-"Oh, nothing." Bilbo snickered.

-"Nothing? Hm." He huffed on his pipe.

-"I mean, sure it's nothing to leave in the middle of the night into an elf's room then coming back very early in the morning. Not that I'm implying anything or, Y'know." Bilbo looked around, smiling slightly.

Gandalf almost choked himself on the smoke and coughed out a few times. Face reddened deeply, but not completely because of choking , but it was more a blush than anything for what Bilbo had said.  
Frodo had skipped few feet away again and was now playing with some butterflies around, that he didn't noticed anything.

Bilbo laughed.  
-"Oh, sorry! Did I say something that I wasn't suppose to say?" He smirked.

-"No!" The wizard cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." He popped in his pipe into his mouth again and puffed and puffed as he looked around.

-"Oh, c'mon, Gandalf." The hobbit wiggled his eyebrows. "I've noticed anyways. It's alright. Your secret's safe with me." He winked. Gandalf sighed and smiled slightly at him.

~*~

-"Welcome friends, once again." Lord Elrond says as he would walk down the halls of his elven kingdom, going towards the dining room. "Seems we have arrived in time for breakfast." He smiled at the dwarves. This was music to the dwarves ears! Gloin sighed in deeply the sweet smell of just-baked delicious pastries and Bofur's hungry stomach grumbled, making Nori, who was walking beside him, chuckle and look at him. "You may fête freely." He moved his hand slowly and gracefully, as he walks as well, signalising the large table. Elven women laying down trays of different kinds of food. Mostly green stuff though, but there was pastries, bread, cheese and wine as well which was alright with them. Ori wasn't now with them to complain about his green food.

-"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Fili said respectfully, as he bowed slightly. Giving his thanks for the Elven Lord's hospitality.

-"You may then rest and fulfil your strength before journeying back to Erebor." He smiled slightly. "Bed rooms have been settled for you."

-"Yes. We shall leave tomorrow morning. We do not wish to be a bother."

-"No bother at all, young dwarfish prince." Elrond bowed slightly. "Remember, it is not I who made us adversaries." He chuckled slightly. Fili sighing in, smiling afterwards.

~*~

-"So, it's been for... Four hundred years?" Bilbo raised his eyebrow.

-"Hm. Four hundred beautiful years spent, indeed. The most wonderful four hundred years." Gandalf smiled softly, huffed in his pipe and puffed out a heart. Bilbo chuckling upon seeing that.

-"You must love him dearly." The hobbit smiled, having in his hand the hand of his little curious nephew that, as all three walked down the rich stoned walls, he traveled his hand over them as they walked by. Feeling the markings of the beautiful designs on the painted walls of Rivendell.

-"Yes. I do." He sighed. "Very much." He looked down as his hobbit friend and smiled widely at him. Frodo suddenly looking up at them too and grinning widely, making both his uncle and grey friend laugh.

-"Im hungry, uncle." Frodo said as he skipped down the halls, hand still holding his uncle's.

-"Yes, darling. I know, I am too." He chuckled. "We'll go have breakfast now, Hm?"

-"Yes!" Frodo hurrayed.

It was quite a shinny morning, fresh and delightful as well. Perfect enough to stand out in the grass, between the soft shaded flowers and enjoy the breeze in your skin. This is why, Bilbo Baggins loved Rivendell so much. Not only because of his interest in elves and their culture, but also because it reminded him so much of his dear Hobbiton. In all the nature way. The trees, grass and flowers. How the birds would fly around freely like conquering the sky, singing out their soft melody.

-"Tag!" Frodo punched Gandalf's leg, which wasn't much of a punch more like a soft stroke and it wasn't his leg either, more like his knee, or so Gandalf felt it like. He chuckled and looked at Bilbo as a little giggly Frodo runs away.

-"You're suppose to chase him?" Bilbo chuckled.

-"Ah," Gandalf smiled. "Come back here! I will turn you into a frog!" Gandalf chuckled as he ran off too and Frodo squealed, laughing.

Bilbo laughed a bit. Watching silly little Frodo running away from silly big grey man. Gandalf suddenly made a stop, running back to Bilbo and patting him.  
-"Tag!" Ran off again.

-"H-hey! That's not how it goes!"

-"Don't care! You'll have to catch me now!"

-"But I'm pregnant!" Bilbo chuckled and he could hear Gandalf laugh. "Oh, I'll catch you alright. Soon. I'll just wait until you get tired of chasing off a halfling." He said lowly, as if to himself as he walked a bit faster into the dinning room where both the boy and the wizard had run off to.

~*~

-"Guess we'll have to look out for those plants now?" Nori asked as he stretched himself in his chair.

Fili nodded.  
-"Aye, look for them now, we'll have plenty of time to rest the whole day and until tomorrow."

Gloin was still munching on some bread and honey, he nodded once, and Bofur is close to the step of dreams. Eyes slightly growing heavier and heavier after having a good breakfast and not being able to sleep all night thanks to a forty-pack.

Nori nudged him and chuckled.  
-"Lad!

Bofur snorted. Blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to push away the foggy image, and rubbed his nose.  
-"Aye? Yes, yes.." He yawned. "Yeah.." He adjusted himself better in his chair and looked around. "So.. What now?"

-"The herbs, laddie?" Nori chuckled.

-"Ah! Yes! Aye, the plants."

-"Why don't you go and have a rest, Bofur?" Fili chuckled.

-"Yes, yes-- I mean, no! I'm alright. What? Think I can't handle flowers? Pfsh, right so..where do we start?"

~*~

-"You can't catch me!" Frodo giggled.

-"I won't be able to catch you! But I sure do need to catch my breath!" Gandalf had stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall, clutching his robe at his chest as he chuckled weakly, breathing heavily.

Frodo stopped running too, few feet away from the wizard and laughed.

Gandalf then suddenly felt a pat on his arm.  
-"Tag." Bilbo chuckled and walked pass the wizard.

-"Oh, I'll catch you. Just wait until I gain my breath here." The wizard chuckled again.

-"Pregnant or not, you never will."

-"Oh, that's a challenge?"

-"Try me." He smirked. "And when you do, which you won't, you'll have to go after Frodo. You haven't caught him yet." He chuckled.

Bilbo gave the wizard his back, walking away from him, slight smirk across his face and he chuckled. Frodo giggled and walked by his uncle. Both halfling's ready to run in a second or so. Gandalf took a deep breath and smirked.

-"Im coming!"

~*~

Nori rummaged through the things in his bag, looking for the papers in which were the drawings of Ori. The sketches he made of the plants they're in a lookout. He gave them to Fili, which he then handed them to Lord Elrond. The elven lord exam examined them.

-"Hm. Yes, we do have them here." He smiled and handed back the papers to the starry-red-haired dwarf. "Come, this way."

Lord Elrond and the four dwarves were about to walk away from the dinning room when suddenly loud laughter could be heard from the halls, approaching and approaching even more with every second gone. Elrond smiled slightly, he knew who was the one, or better said, the ones making all that commotion.  
The dwarves stopped, looking at each other with a confused expression.

-"Get back here, you two!"

-"Give up already, old man?"

-"Old man?! I'll show you who's the old man!"

A little hobbit ran out of the halls and into the open space, where the dinning room is and so the elven lord and the dwarves.  
Fili, Nori, Bofur and Gloin froze suddenly upon seeing such tiny creature run towards Lord Elrond.

Frodo stopped too. Froze and mouth flew open due to have seen the dwarves standing by his elvish friend. He looked up at them and stared at their heavy clothing and beards.

-"Uncle!" Frodo called out, and in that exact same moment, Bilbo showed off. Gasping out loud, heart skipped a beat due to have seen the dwarfs and so did the dwarves gasped due to have seen their burglar.

-"Bilbo!" Fili called out, but the hobbit had ran off inside again, heart racing as he saw his end. Fili stood motionless, blinking eyes as he tried explaining to himself that huge belly Bilbo has. Was his vision working properly? Did he really saw what he thinks he saw?

-"Ha! Here you are!" Gandalf said between gasps and breathing heavy, chuckling weakly, but then suddenly his smile faded as he saw Bilbo's expression of horror.

-"They're here. They have found me."  
Bilbo said. Almost in a state of shock.

-"Wh-what?" Gandalf sighed and he walked into the dinning room, widening eyes upon seeing the dwarves.

-"Gandalf?" Bofur asked, "That's Bilbo! That's our burglar!"

-"Yes, Yes. Please, not now." Gandalf stopped them since they made an attempt in following Bilbo.

~*~

-"Oh, dear gods, no." Bilbo said as he walked quickly back to his bed room.

-"Uncle?" Little Frodo followed after. "Who were those men? Why do they dress like that?" He skipped his way to his uncle and took his hand. "They're so hairy." He giggled.

-"Those are.. Dwarves, dear." Bilbo sighed, heart beating fast.

-"Dwarves?!" Frodo grinned. "Cool! They're funny."

Bilbo gave a slight smile at his nephew and hurried his way into their room.

-"What about breakfast, uncle?"

-"I'll ask if they can bring them to our room, alright?" Bilbo smiled.

Frodo nodded, grinning widely.

Bilbo didn't expect this. Yes, he knew staying in Rivendell forever meant to be found by dwarves sooner or later, but he's been there for days and didn't wanted to stay longer because of that reason. He never thought it'd be this soon.  
Now this was quite the surprise both sides didn't expect. A hobbit finding dwarves, and dwarves finding a pregnant hobbit in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mithrond~ <3 :3 ..and woops! Guess Bilbo is the one in trouble now?


	27. Fili..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili can't stand much of his curiosity after having seen Bilbo earlier that day and confronts him, wanting to know the reason why Bilbo was hiding from them. What's the secret..?

Fili was still out confused about what he had seen. He did know hobbits were quite the wide little fellows for the many.. /many/ times a day they'd eat, but.. He just knew that Bilbo hadn't just gotten 'fat'.  
And Gandalf noticed the look on Fili's face, they had all seen Bilbo and in the state he was. But the only one who had really noticed it was Fili, and this worried him.  
Mostly because he knew the dwarven prince, and he knew he could guess what was going on with Bilbo if he were to look at him again. And if he did guessed, that'd be the end for Bilbo. Because he just didn't know if Fili would keep the secret of Bilbo carrying his uncle's heiress; his cousin. Blood of his blood. And he wasn't going to threat him against for it, he'd just wait for what would happen.

"Worried for the halfling, maelamin?" Lord Elrond stood by the grey wizard as this one watched the dwarves pick at the various herbs and medicinal plants they've come in a search for. He was standing out the balcony, up high from the green, open space of Elrond's garden. His eyes set upon them, as he pondered.  
And still no sign of Bilbo wanting to come out of his bed chambers, well.. At least, not yet. And he guessed he wasn't going to either way, unless the dwarves leave first.. He just didn't wanted any of them to know..

The wizard heaved out a soft sigh and lowered his head for a moment as he thought. Head tilted slightly,  
"I am, yes. He had meant for this to be kept a secret." And so he turned to face his elvish lover as this one stood and looked up upon him. A soft smile spread upon his lips as he faced him, making the wizard feel sudden bliss. As if with his smile, everything turned better.  
"I cannot promise to keep Fili away from Bilbo during their stay."

\- "Fili..? Does he--?"

\- "He knows, or at least, he thinks he does." Gandalf sighed once again and turned back to look at the dwarves.  
If Fili were to know, there was little chance of him keeping the secret. And the others wouldn't think it twice on telling their king about this. To hide the news to the king of his own daughter, that'd be treason, playing against his side. After all, Thorin had the right to know, even more so for him being the king.

~~ * ~~

Fili had spazzed out for long minutes, replaying those images of Bilbo when he had seen him not too long ago. He was sat on the soft, green pastures as his gaze was set upon nothing in particular.  
Bofur had already grown worried at the way Fili had been acting for the couple of minutes past.. And still they hadnt gathered enough medical herbs to take. Mostly because they were small plants, tiny flowers which would hide under the petals of the much bigger ones that would grow, scattered in this seemingly green carpet laid upon the ground. And if they were to had the keeness of the elvish eyes, they'd be doing their job much faster. But not even half their bags were filled, and they needed them, they needed much more.  
Dori's medical supplies for any emergency in the kingdom depended on it.

\- "Laddie..?" Bofur whistled and called out for the blonde dwarf who seemed so lost in his own thoughts. "Fili!" But calling him wasn't enough, so he had to nudge his arm and raise his voice somewhat louder.

\- "Yes?" Fili suddenly woke up, was pulled out from his train of images, but he didn't seemed startled. He just looked up at the dwarf who had called for him, a rather confused expression spread upon the dwarven prince's face and a small frown forming up, heaving his brows as he got up and dusted off the small grass that had fallen on his lap.. For some reason, since he wasn't even paying attention to the slightest of things.  
"I need to see Bilbo again.. I need to talk to him.." He huffed out, shifting slightly as he took his side bag and settled it down on the ground. "I need him to reassure me of something.."

\- "We all want to know how he's been, Fili. But Bilbo doesn't want to talk to us. You heard Gandalf.." Bofur frowned slightly as he had then turned to leave, soon stopping when Fili continued.

\- "He said not at the moment, maybe he's busy, who knows?! But maybe later he'll be wanting to, and I'll be the first in line to talk to him.."

\- "What's so important that you have to ask him, anyways?" Nori had to jump into the small interaction between the blonde prince and the brunette dwarf. Turning to look at both of them and leaning against some rather huge tree that had served them as shade for the long time they've been picking out herbs in the garden.  
The starry-haired dwarf gave him a look and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I mean, you sound like if it's a matter of life or death.."

Well, he did have a point, to which Bofur had to nod slightly and purse his lips in agreement.  
What was so important? Why the urge?

\- "It's personal.." He simply replied back to the red headed dwarf, heaving out a breathless groan, huffing in annoyance because he himself wasn't even sure why he was so eager into talking to the halfling.. But if Bilbo was.. What he thought he was, then.. By Mahal, was it going to be a surprise..

 

~~ * ~~

Bilbo had taken the daily meals in his bed chambers. He knew the dwarves were outside, and if he were to walk out, there was nothing to reassure him that he wasn't going to stumble up against one of them. And he just couldn't face them like this... Not know.

\- "Uncle Bilbo, why don't we go outside?" Little Frodo crawled onto his uncle's bed as this one was merely curled up, arms thrown about on a pillow as he hugged it closely against him. Pondering..  
"Uncle..?" The little hafling shook his uncle's arm, until this one had snapped out of his daze and looked up upon his little cousin; but by their age difference, he was considered more of a nephew.

\- "Oh, darling, no I.." He sighed out. Smiling slightly at the puppy look little Frodo was giving him. How could he resist him?  
"Why don't /you/ go, hm? I am sure Gandalf is around somewhere, ask him to join you?" He sat up on his bed, sighing out heavily as he even struggled a bit to get up.

At his uncle's suggestion, little Frodo nodded and gave a wide smile. And short seconds after, he had jumped out of his uncle's bed and ran comically towards the door where he pulled it open to run off in search for the grey wizard. His little feet leaving behind the pitty-pat sound of each foot slapped against the stone floor as he'd run off.

But as he had opened the door, a figure stood just outside. A light chuckle rumbling as the little halfling ran off, and this figure held the door open for him.  
Only to then take a step forwards and revealed himself.

\- "Burglar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Wow.. Its been long since I haven't updated this story..
> 
> And I am so.. So sorry, I truly am.  
> Long ago my laptop had messed up, and everything I ever wrote got deleted. Being so saddened by that kind of made my muse fade away, but I didn't for a second stopped thinking about this story and about its next chapters. I always knew what to write next even if the rest of the story is gone.. But this is one of those stories you just never forget about the plot because you truly .. Really want to write it!  
> Does that make any sense?
> 
> Anyways.. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I've come back and recess time is over~
> 
> P.S.: Also, forgive my bad grammar lol. I've never been good with big words, I know many of you know that already, but for the new people~  
> I kept practicing writing with small fics, and I sure-as-hell still roleplay, so I haven't forgotten how to be descriptive.~  
> I'll get even better with time, this is just like starting all over again~
> 
> P.S.S.: I might post some OC fics I've written, mostly for reference to myself and my roleplays.  
> Little fics, silly things..
> 
> Oh, and!
> 
> I might take up on requests, it'd be fun, I guess~ to write mini fics.  
> So any requests you have in mind, comment them below!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all and thank you for being so patience!  
> I still get comments of people wanting this story to be updated, and that has made me feel a lot better~ <33  
> I will grant y'all your wishes!
> 
> ~~ * ~~  
> Short-ish chapter, woops~  
> They'll get better as I go~ <33


End file.
